


Rouge

by Blackstar2001



Series: The Grey Palain Trilogy [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Flashbacks, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 42,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackstar2001/pseuds/Blackstar2001
Summary: Rouge was supposed to be apart of the Grey Paladin but I decided to split it because of the plot and it made more sense. So this book is a bit shorter but I hope you enjoy it none the less.Raven's brother is back and all had been well. Though a quick decision made by Raven could cost Voltron to having to reveal who they are to the world and put ones they love lives at stake. Will they all get through it or will they fail at protecting their family and each other?





	1. You can't win them all

"Move out the way," Lance yelled as he tried to fly past people.

 

"You are not getting away this time." Pidge said, "And bye Lance."

 

"What!" Lance stared blankly at the tv. Lance was in first about to win when Pidge took him out with a shell. Yes, we are playing Mario Cart and yes, it's our favorite.

 

"You will get them next time, sharpshooter," Keith said hugged Lance from behind.

 

"I maybe have wanted you two together, but I don't want to see any mushy stuff."

 

"Alright, our turn," Zander said as we snatched the controls and fired up. The rest of them just watched and Hunk walked in with cocoa and tea.

 

"God you two are really British," Lance stated as Zander and I quickly grabbed our tea before going back to the game.

 

"That's an insult."

 

"We are Welsh, not a Brit," I said and took my brother out.

 

"Hey!!"

 

"Bye!" I yelled and cross the finish line.

 

"Rydych wedi twyllo!!" (You cheated!!)

 

"Na, doeddwn i ddim." (No, I didn't.) I yelled back, and we immediately started arguing.

 

"Uhh does anyone know what they are saying?" Hunk asked, and they all shook their heads watching the fight play out.

 

 

"Peidiwch â gwneud I mi ddweud wrth Jade eich bod chi'n ei hoffi hi !!" (Don't make me tell Jade that you like her!) I yelled, and everyone stared at us. Zander just glared before launching. I screamed and tried to get away, but he quickly got a hold of me and threw me over his shoulder.

 

I yelled in Welsh for him to put me down as we walked down the stairs and he opened the glass doors.

 

"Na, na, rhowch fi i lawr! Mae'n ddrwg gen i!" (No, no put me down! I'm sorry!) I yelled but nothing could help me as he tossed me in.

 

"Oh my god, it's cold!!"

 

"It's your own fault!" Zander called back before screaming as I electrocuted him.

 

"How do you have those?" He asked as I climbed out.

 

"I don't know," I shivered and grabbed a towel from the trunk before walking in.

 

"What happen?" Shiro asked as from his newspaper as I headed upstairs.

 

"Don't ask," I said and headed straight to my room for a shower before coming back out with my training clothes on.

 

"Why do you," Lance was saying before Coran interrupted him on the intercom.

 

"Training in 5 its magic day."

 

"Ohh."

 

"Ya," I said, and he heads to his room as I went to the training deck. Everyone got down there and Shiro and Keith were first for sparing.

 

"So why do you guys practice using your powers when you don't even use them?" Zander asked as Keith throw a fireball and Shiro blocked the gladiator's fire.

 

"Galra weapons are getting more powerful and there might be a day where we have to use them, so we want to be always prepared," I said as Keith got slammed into the wall by a blast.

 

"Ohh!"

 

"You alright."

 

"Ya," Keith said as Shiro gave him a hand up. "End training sequence."

 

"Lance, Raven you're up." I down from the observation deck to the center and closed my eyes before opening them as they glowed grey. I looked over at Lance and his were glowing blue. Four gladiators came up from the floor.

 

"Already, Ready.... go!" Lance pulled water from to buckets and shot ice shards as I shot a ball of lighting. The first was slammed into the wall but the other three dodged before charging. Lance launched into the air as I made a wall of electricity blocking their gunfire.

 

"No fair!"

 

"Not my fault you haven't been able to figure it out," Lance yelled as he flew around the room before making a wave of water on top of them.

 

I jumped up on the wall and grabbed onto a small ledge. I looked down to see two down but the fourth still up and running. I smirked and jumped down before running for him. It got ready for my shot but instead of it, I shot at the water it stood in. The bot shook as sparks flew before falling down smoking.

 

"Nice work, though we need to figure out how to get you flying," Allura said as they walked down.

 

"I have tried everything Allura and nothing works."

 

"I know but we will find ok." She stared and puts a hand on my shoulder. I just sighed and nodded.

 

"How did you guys find this out?" Zander asked clearly confused.

 

"Hunk fell off a pillar during training before he hit the ground he stopped and was floating in mid-air before he flew straight up and around the room," Pidge said and Zander made an o-face.

 

"We all figured out how to do it, but Raven's been having a little trouble with it."

 

"A Little Shiro," Keith started and I growled.

 

"Anyway, Pidge and Hunk you're up," Allura commanded and the rest of us head back to the observation deck. After an hour we were done for the day and after I got my second shower, I sat on my bed when there was a knock.

 

"Come in!"

 

"Hey," I looked up to see my brother. "Want to go see her?" I nodded before getting up and following. We got into his car and drove out to the sight. Once we got there, I looked around before we crossed the street to the wall. Zander cup his hands to lift me up when I already jumped up.

 

"Show off." I just smirked before grabbed his hand and pulling him up.

 

"Hey, mom," Zander said as we walked over and sat down.

 

"Sorry that we didn't come last week, we have been busy with Voltron and everything. I'm going to stay with Raven and her team until I have to head back out in the field." He said, and I looked away. It was true, he was heading back though he doesn't know when.

 

It upset me that he will one day, and I know it's his duty but from what happened only a few months ago. It scares me that something might happen again.

 

"Also Raven as horse show coming up." He said, and I looked up.

 

"Ya, it's in two weeks just a local one to get back into things before I go to the big stuff again," I said, and Zander smiled at me.

 

"Did she tell you about being a paladin?"

 

"Oh my god."

 

"What? You never told me."

 

"I know and yes I did tell Mum because she is better and keeping secrets then you will ever be," I said, and he rolled his eyes as I laughed. All the sudden my dog tag started beating and we looked at one another.

 

"I'm sorry to cut this short Mum but we got to go. We love you, bye." I said, and we quickly took off to my car. Soon as we got in, we headed straight home and to the mission room.

 

"What's going on?" Zander asked as I ran to get changed.

 

"The Galra are attacking Pairs," Allura said as we all quickly ran onto the ship. I slapped on my helmet as the ship launches and we took off. We quickly entered a battle zone.

 

"Paladins let's go!" Shiro yelled and we ran to the hangers. The ship lowered, and we jumped off before it took off firing at other fighters with the lions helped.

 

"G, Blue to the west side, Red, Gold to the north. Rouge we’ll take south and the Princess and White have the east." I nodded my head as we took off, taking down sentries and into the city. I shot my bow and swung up into the air to get a better view of the city,

 

 _"Do you see anything_?" Shiro asked as I looked.

 

"There seems to be a block aid of Galra about 60 ticks west," I said before coming back down. We headed toward it and looked out from behind a building. I looked at Shiro and he nodded, I took off behind him and headed up the building.

 

"No prisoners."

 

_"Copy, you got me from above."_

 

"Yep, let's take down these bastards."

 

_"Really?"_

 

"What?" I could practically hear him roll his eyes at me.

 

I notched my bow and watch as Shiro snuck around with his hand ready to attack. My scanners started beeping as a sentry was sneaking up on Shiro. I shot it down and he spun around looking at it before giving me a thumbs up. Shiro sprinted out and took down the nearest one and they all began to fire on him. I shot the ones that were hiding, they looked around before they spotted me and fired. I took cover before jumping off the building and fired a smoke arrow. This gave me time to swing down and I took them down with my double blade. I ducked as the tank fired over my head, I fired an arrow into the barrel causing it to explode. Shiro jumped on top of the other one and ripped off the door. Ships started firing from above forcing me to take cover. I fired back when Shiro used the tank and took them down.

 

"Alright let's go!" He orders as he jumped out and we ran to the next location. I quickly shopped and fired an explosive arrow, so no one could use the tank before following him. We took down two more block aids before doing another scan.

 

"That seems to be the last ones in our section how are you guys doing?"

 

" _We are good over here_ ," Lance said.

 

 _"Same here!_ " Keith was saying when Pidge interrupted.

 

" _That's because my scanners say they are heading toward the center of the city_." My eyes widen as I pulled up a map and started looking.

 

"G what buildings are in that area."

 

_"Some restaurants and a liberty also a children's hospital that has a force field around it."_

 

"That's what they are going for," I said and immediately ran toward the center as Shiro called me.

 

_"What?"_

 

"They're going targeting the hospital!" I yelled, and the line went silent. I pushed faster, I swung up and the landed-on a nearby building to see tanks lining up. Immediately I fired at the tanks causing them to explode. They immediately fired at me and I ducked behind pillars. I notched three arrows before firing taken them down. I looked up to see the team just arriving.

 

"Their evacuating to the underground bunks," Pidge stated as I ran out swinging my double blade taking sentries down.

 

"We need to buy them time!" I yelled and ducked under a sword before stabbing the sentry and throw it at another. A machine gun spread, and I quickly took over and fired at it. The guy jumped off as it explodes, and I quickly sprinted taking him down. Another tank showed up and fired at the force field. The field flickered but held, they need more time. I blocked the sentries shot at me, I sliced them down before jumping on the tank and pulled the top off. I dropped an explosive arrow before jumping off and to the next enemy as it exploded. I heard something above us and looked up. A galra cruiser was headed pass us, that's the ion cannon moved toward us.

 

"Guys it's going to fire at the hospital!" Lance yelled before I took off and swung up to the top of a building. I notched my explosive arrow when it fired.

 

"No!!" The force field failed, and the west wing blew up.

 

Immediately I swung down and headed straight into the building. People ran past me for cover with children as I headed straight for the wing. Soon as I got up there, I began looking, all I could see was fire and smell smoke and death. That's when I heard a cry, I burst through the room to see a little toddler crying in his bed. The fire was getting worse and I quickly scooped him up in my arms. I took my helmet off and put it over his head before trying to look for others, but fire blocked my path. The little boy kept crying and I quickly ran out to the stairs. I burst through the firing doors and began coughing when there was the click of a gun and I looked up. A sentry pointed his gun at me, I held the child tighter when its head sliced off.

 

"Come on," Keith said and I quickly followed him to cover. I looked up to see the cruiser exploding as we entered a building and waited. Allura landed the ship and we quickly board. Hunk tried to get me to put on an oxygen mask but denied until he checked over the little boy. We found out he had sever pneumonia and put him on oxygen with some medicine.

 

"Thankfully you put your helmet on him or he would be in a lot more trouble." Hunk said, and I nodded before looking away to hank up my lungs. I still held the little boy in my arms as he didn't let me go. When Lance tried to take him, he screamed so I kept him.

 

"The Paris troops are here," Keith stated, I nodded and put my helmet on. Hunk followed me as I walked down the ramp. A truck was waiting for us and we walked on. We changed the mask and I handed the little boy as he was asleep, he was getting fussy, but the women quickly hushed him back to sleep.

 

"Now time to take care of you." Hunk said as we jumped out and watched the truck drive off. More surrounded the area as they gathered patients and took them to other operating hospitals. I took one last look at the destroyed wing as firemen were putting out the fires. Once back on board, I obeyed Hunk's and Coran's orders before we headed back home.

 

 

 

_"Over 100 people died today in the Galra's attack on Paris along with 56 children and workers at Paris's Children Hospital died and hundreds injured when an ion cannon fired at the hospital was evacuating children to bunkers underground while Voltron fought outside. Even though with some much tragic and lost there was a miracle. Rouge ran into the flaming building and came back out with a little boy in her arms. We still don't know who the little boy is, but we do know is that he is safe and recover. Now back to you John."_

 

"You can't save them all Raven," Zander said and sat in front of me.

 

"I know, it's just never getting easier," I whispered and huddled more under my blanket. I felt arms wrap around me and held me close as the tears started running down my face.

 

"Remember that your only one person, not a princess or some god. You’re still a kid, you can't have the whole world in your shoulders even though you also felt like it." He replied and pulled back, I nodded, and he smiled wiping the tears. "You want some ice cream."

 

"Ya."

 

"Alright come on let's go." 

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/164809606@N06/Q84Wo4)


	2. Didn't Say

_“Are you sure about this?” Mitch asked as he looked at the document and I nodded my head._

_“She always called me her little raven and I want something to represent that.” I replied, Zander and Mitch just smiled at me._

_“That’s very mature of you Tala.” He said and signed the paper._

_“Congratulation, Mitch Iverson is now your new guardian. I hope you have a good day Zander and Raven.” The government agent said, and we nodded before heading to our new home and new life._

 

 

“The galra have gotten more powerful in the past months with more powerful weapons.” Shiro stated as we looked over pictures of new weapons the galra have created and ones they are inventing. “The garrison has also been making weapons, but we don’t know how long that will take.”

 

“Pidge and I can look over design to find weakens to disable them.” Hunk replied and Shiro nodded.

 

“Start that tomorrow as it is a school night.” We all groaned and went up stairs to bed.

 

The next day we got to school and sat down with the gang. Pidge and Hunk were huddle behind her computer, probably getting ahead of looking at faults in the weapons. The rest of us just sat on our phones when people were talking very load and walking quickly past us outside. Autumn and I just looked at one another before getting up to see what as going on.

 

“Really?” I said as the girls were surrounding two guys as two other girls watch in annoyance.

 

“It’s high school, we are just the odd few that don’t fall for the spell of guys showing pretty white teeth to court people.” Autumn replied, and I cracked up laughing.

 

“Raven Iverson?!” I stopped, and we looked over to see the two guys along with the two girls.

 

“Your General Iverson’s niece corrects” the guy with brown hair as Autumn and I looked at one another.

 

“Yes, and you are?” I asked confused.

 

“James Griffin,” we turned around to see Keith and the others walking up though Keith looked kind of mad.

 

“Keith Kogane, I never expected you to be at just a good school for a lowlife.” James said, Keith growled and was about to go at it, but Lance put his hand on his chest.

 

“Not here,” He said, and Keith backed down.

 

“Do you have a problem with him?” I asked, and he raised his eyes brow.

 

“Ya that wasn’t very nice,” the girl with dark hair said and James rolled his eyes.

 

“Do you know him?” James asked.

 

“Ya I do know, he’s my friend and I live with him with the three others over there.” I said and crossed my arms. 

 

“Ok maybe we got on the wrong foot, I’m Ina Leifsdottir.” The blond hair girls said.

 

“Ryan Kinkade.”

 

“Nadia Rizavi, you already met jerk over there.” She said and pointed to James as he groaned. The bell rang, and we all went our separate ways to class before something broke out.

 

“What’s with Keith and the new asshole?” I whispered to Pidge as Shiro was writing on the board.

 

“From what I heard from Lance and Hunk that they have always been at each other throats and have gotten into fights with one another when they all went to the same Garrison academy. Apparently, James said something about Keith’s parents and he sacked the brat.”

 

“Good and the other three?”

 

“I have no clue.”

 

“If you two are done whispering to one another,” Our heads snapped over to see Shiro and the class staring at us. “Now back to discussing about How to Kill a Mocking Bird.”

 

-Later that day-

 

“Lance can I talk to you?” I asked and knocked on his door.

 

“Ya what’s up?” he asked and moved over to let me sit on his bed.

 

“What happened to Keith, with the whole James thing?”

 

“Keith didn’t have parents, so he moves around to a lot of different foster homes before being excepted into the Garrison. James Griffin was the top of the class before being dropped down to second by Keith and the boy was not happy, so he began a rivalry with Keith. Keith soon got expelled after Shiro disappeared. The others three where also in our class and I guess they moved up after Hunk and me quit and Pidge got kicked for going undercover to find her family.”

 

“What happened to Keith’s parents?” I asked when there was a knock and we looked up, speak of the devil.

 

“What are you guys up to?” Keith asked as he walked in.

 

“I was helping Raven with a math problem,” Lance said, and I nodded, it was clear that Keith doesn’t like to talk about it since Lance was lying about what we were talking about.

 

“How is the research going with the brains?”

 

“I think alright though I have a feeling though Shiro is going to drag Pidge to bed after Hunk heads off.” Keith replied and we all chuckled.

 

“Well I’m off I ride my horse, so if you need me call because I’ll be in the woods.” I stated and hopped up before heading out the door. Once Stella was tacked up we headed off to the trails and came up to the lake. I let Stella grazed as I looked out on the lake when something snapped. Stella look around before going back to eating but my instinct told me something was there. I slowly got up and picked a branch up before walking over to be the sound came from.

 

“Halo!” I immediately threw the branch at their face.

 

“Ow! What the hell Tala!”

 

“Are you an idiot?” I said as the other two walked out.

 

“Hasn’t he always been an idiot.”

 

“Hey!” The boy said, and she laughed.

 

“So how is the base coming along Raza?” I asked as the Ekon and Haris wrestled one another to the ground.

 

“Good, though you know who as been watching us like that bird that your planet has, to not come visits you. It is nice to finally have a base on Earth, so we can expand our look outs and hopeful find ways to help bring down the empire. Though I really want to go to earth school,” she was saying when we heard grunting and looked over to see Haris got Ekon in a head lock as the start getting close to the water. Ekon flung himself up and grabbed Haris by his legs before he slammed him into the ground. They let go before going at it again Ekon grabbed torso threw him back down.

 

“Will you two stop before you break something!” Raza said but they ignored him. In the end Haris threw Ekon into the lake and the boy ran has fast as he could to get out.

 

“Haha, you ok there?” I asked as he shook trying to get out the water of his coat.

 

“No, I hate water!” He yelled and we all laughed.

 

“Oh, come on Ek it’s just a little water.”

 

“Shut up Raza!” I just laughed when my phone was ringing. They all went quiet when I answered it.

 

“Ya?”

 

“Hey?”

 

“ _We got a break through in the weapons system though Pidge believes that there might be more information. So Shiro wants a group of us out there to get it.”_ Keith stated, and I signed.

 

“Alright on my way.” I said and hung up. “I got to go, something came up in home.”

 

“Alright plus we probably should go before we get yelled at.” Haris said and they all agreed. We said our goodbyes before I got on Stella and headed home. Once Stella was cleaned up I headed inside to find all the lights off. Ohh ok, I thought and looked around where is everyone. I though and headed onto the kitchen toward mission room.

 

“Happy Birthday!” They screamed, and the lights came on, I yelped in surprise and started at everyone.

 

“Why didn’t you tell us it was your birthday?” Shiro asked as I just kept staring.

 

“I told you she didn’t remember, she remembers everyone’s but forgets hers.” Zander stated, and I glared.

 

“I got no time to keep track plus I don’t really care.” I said, and Lance gasped at the statement.

 

“Who doesn’t care about their birthday, Keith don’t say anything. Now make a wish.” He stated, and I rolled my eyes as he held up the cake before blowing out the candles. They all cheered and we past slices of cake around.

 

“So, I have notice you and Pidge getting closer?” Zander claimed as we ate our cake watching Pidge and Allura go at it on smash bores. “Maybe a little too close for just friends.” He added, and I choked on my cake.

 

“What?” I groaned, and he only smirked at me. “Stop, stop right now. We are just friends, only friends.” I stated but he still gave me that look. “I should have never saved you from the druid.”

 

“Oh, Raven you love me,” he said and hugged me while I was trying to walk away.

 

“No, go away, I don’t love you.” I said as he picked me up. “Zander!!!”

 

“Tell me that you love me.” I groaned and tried to throw my cake at him, key word, tried.

 

“I’m so sorry Shiro.” I stated as the leader’s face was covered in cake.

 

“Food fight!” Someone yelled and it turned into full out war. At least the game system and the tv survived, I don’t know about everything else.


	3. Reveal

“Is this the last one?” Pidge asked as I throw the last hay bale.

 

“Yep,” I said and hopped down.  I patted Grey’s head before helping Pidge with the bale and stacking them up for a weeks’ worth of hay for the horses. We turned them out when the alarms went off. I groaned before running after Pidge into the house.

 

“Fakit is attacking the Parliament in London,” Allura said as we ran on board the ship before taking off. We wormed hole to the city and Lance and I went to the hanger. It opened up and we jumped out. I fired my bow and swung myself up onto a nearby building. I took cover before looking down and see what was going on.

 

_“Rouge you there?”_ Lance asked

 

“Ya”

 

_“What do you two see?”_ Pidge asked

“The backs of the Fakit team, the shield is still up around Parliament which is good though they are crowded around something, I don’t know what.”

 

“It looks like some device, Ganco is doing something to it. I can shoot a microphone arrow.”

 

_“Go,”_ Shiro ordered, I notched my bow and fired.

 

_“Is it ready, we need to get in working before those Voltron brats get.”_

_“Well that’s not very nice,”_ Hunk remarked, making me chuckle.

 

_“I’m on it, just keep an eye out.”_

_“You better hurry though, she is already here.”_ I raised my brow and looked over before a spear flew past my face. Ok, guess she meant me! I notched my bow and fired before jumping down. I swung up before firing an explosive arrow before they dodged. Though Ganco didn’t move as there was a barrier around him and whatever he had.

 

“Keep them busy!” He yelled and they all charged at me.

 

“A little help guys!” I yelled and ducked under an ax before blocking a spear.

 

_“On our way just hold out.”_ I just signed and fired multiple shots before going for the higher ground. However, I didn’t get far and Setha cut my line causing me to crash to the ground. I quickly recovered and blocked as Setha swung her spear on top of me. Masi charged when he was blocked by Hunk and pushed back. I smiled and ducked under before kicked Setha. The rest of the team soon arrived and we all stood together.

 

“How come I always get left alone with all of them?” I stated, activating my bow.

 

“You mean how do you always get to be the first one spotted?” Lance replied, and I groaned.

 

“That doesn’t matter right now, let’s focus on the task at hand.” Shiro calling back order. The leopards came out from behind them and growled. We stood our ground and I saw a glimpse of a tail. The lions lunged out from their camouflage and attacked the leopards. Fakit turned around and we quickly took the opportunity and attacked.

 

Setha blocked my double blade before swing back at my face.  I jumped up and fired at her before swinging my double blade. She blocked it and kicked me back. I rolled on the ground before getting up as she stabbed the ground where I stood. I flipped up and threw my double blade. She blocked it as I jumped on top of her. Setha immediately tried to grab me and throw me off. I quickly grabbed my bayard and blocked her spears.

 

“I got it working,” I heard Ganco yell and looked over to see the machine firing up, but it was not pointed at Parliament, it was pointed at them. Fakit retreated, we all looked at one another when this ear piercing noise rang out.

I grabbed my head and screamed as the volume I heard the others scream as well and I watch Keith fall to his knees before ripping off his helmet to cover them better. I felt some warm run down my face and everything started to muffle.

 

I watch my friends around me collapse and crying out in pain. While they just laughed at us. I fell to my knees as the pain grow worse and I did the one thing I could only think of to make it stop hurting my friends.

 

I screamed.

 

 

All the sudden the machine shot down along with any power within a one-mile radius. They looked at one another and back to the paladins when their eyes widen.

 

Raven was on her knees panting, pieces of her shatter helmet were everywhere. Electricity sparked around her as she slowly stood up. The bleeding of her ears stopped, and she looked up.

 

“What the hell?” Setha said as Raven stared back with glowing eyes. She raised her hand and lighting appeared in it, sparking before she fired.

 

“Move!” They all jumped, and their sonic cannon exploded. They looked back to find Raven gone and heard static above them. They immediately looked up to see Raven midair before she slammed her fist into the ground.

 

Raven rolled and shot at Masi, sending him flying. Bala started firing at her but Raven blocked it with an electric shield. Raven flipped to dodge a spear before firing back at Setha. They gave everything they got but Raven was too fast, too agility.

 

“Get on!” They all looked over to see to only see the purple eyes of Sombra as a ship landed not too far. They all looked at one another before sprinting on. Raven was about to charged but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him.

 

“Sir?” Setha asked but he held up his hand and walked off the ramp and into the light. Shiro looked up and his eyes widen as Sombra stood there in flesh and blood in front of them all.

 

He was about 6.2 muscular, wolf-like ears but there was one thing they did not see that Guardian had. Large black wings sat on his back raised high. Though Raven didn’t seem fazed at all though as she glared at him and didn’t move.

 

“He recognized you back at that base in Africa as well as now,” He said confused as two voices mixed into one, Raven’s eyes widen as they stared at one another. “Though I don’t know why,” that’s when he smirked.

 

“But you already know,” Raven let out an animal like growl and glared at him.

 

“But don’t worry, he won’t be here anymore for long,” Raven’s widen before electric sparked from eyes and glowed brighter and she charged.

 

Sombra stood still as Raven’s first rose before, she punches out. Sombra pulled his long sword defected it sending Raven flying across the yard. She slammed into the ground and rolled before getting to her feet and stood up. Sombra gave her one last looked before hopping on the ship as it took off.

 

Raven growled as she watched his ship disappear before her legs gave out. She couldn’t hear as her friends called her name as they ran up to her. Hunk put his hand on her back and she immediately lashed out.

 

“Hey, hey it’s just us,” He said and grabbed her wrist before she could punch him. She looked at him confused, Pidge and Hunk looked at one another before looking back at her.

 

“Rouge can you hear me?” He asked as he saw the blood running from her ears and nose. Raven still looked at him confused before shaking her head.

 

The ship landed not too far from them, Hunk and Pidge helped her on board as Lance and Shiro who got Keith who was in the same situation, but he seemed more dazed.

 

They both were forced to sit down while Allura had to ship take off and wormhole home. Soon as they did, the two were escorted into the medic bay as Hunk and Coran check them over. They cleaned up the blood and sprayed some stuff in to disinfect them before stuff them with cotton balls.

 

“They will be fine, and their hearing should return tomorrow,” Hunk stared and they all looked at the two. It was clear they were still so confused about what was happening. Pidge rolled her eyes before going on her phone. Raven’s phone vibrated and they both looked down at it. Raven looked up and have a thumbs up and they all just laughed.

 

Everyone else got checked over and were cleared before heading upstairs. They put on a movie with the subtitles before they all fell asleep from the long day of fighting.

 

 

 

Raven pov.

 

“Shiro?” I said and knocked on his office door.

 

“Come in,” he took his glasses off and looked up from grading papers. “What’s up?”

 

“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for using my ability. I should have tried something else like getting out the range of the sonic cannon or...”

 

“Hey, hey it’s ok.” He interrupted my rambling. “You had to think quickly to ensure that no one else would get hurt. I think you make the right call, also it was funny to see them run.” I just laughed and was about to walk out when he started taking again.

 

“Raven don’t worry about it ok. Allura and I will handle the backlash and press.” I nodded before walking out and headed the stables.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

 

“What should we do sir?” Setha asked as they arrived back at their base.

 

“We do nothing,” Sombra said and turned around. “It’s clear that they are hiding something. Though now we know what one looks like.” A picture of Raven with her eyes glowing appeared on their screen.

 

“We will find out who Rouge is and exploit it using any force need. We just have to wait for the right moment.”

 

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/164809606@N06/rzN5RM)

 


	4. Bang Bang

 “Hey, guys bitch face is on the tv again.”

 

“Language!” Shiro immediately called out at Pidge’s comment.

 

“What is it this time?” Coran asked as we all crowded around the couch.

 

 _“We need to know who they are!”_ He yelled as others cheered, oh god this isn’t good.

 

 _“We saw what they created,”_ He was saying and pulled up a picture of me from last week. _“They are making themselves more powerful. We need to find out how and implant this into our own soldiers.”_

 

“So, I guess because of Ms. Storm we are no up for experiments,” Lance said when Keith tapped him pointing at me as I groaned, hiding my face in the couch.

 

“Don’t worry we probably won’t be experiments for long,” he tried to joke making me groan even louder.

 

“That’s not helpful,” Hunk commented.

 

“We shouldn’t have to worry, Allura and I already talked to the Universe council and other leaders about that it’s an effect from the lions from what we believe. The reason why it happened to Rouge because her teammates were in danger and the grey paladin is the shield of Voltron. Anyway, school tomorrow so, go.”

 

We all groaned but did what we were told and headed off to bed. Though it didn’t last long as the alarms went off. I ran downstairs, but Hunk and I were told we wouldn’t be needed for it also they wanted me to lay low. The next morning the team just got back so Hunk and I just car pulled to school since the others weren’t coming.

 

“So, when is your guys next date?” I asked Hunk as we walked into the school.

 

“I was thinking of taking Shay to this new restaurant that I found. I’m hoping she likes it since it’s based on Native American culture.”

 

“Ohh, I think she will like it,”  I stated.

 

“Raven!” We looked over as a little girl ran over.

 

“Hi Thalia,” I picked her up as she jumped into my arms.

 

 “Can you walk me to the daycare, mommy is busy and is the front office.”

 

“Ya sure Hunk?”

 

“I’ll come.” Once we dropped her off and Hunk pulled a letter and gift before, we headed to hide them.

 

“You got it?” he asked.

 

“Yes,” I opened the locker and we put everything for inside.

 

“What are you two doing?”

 

“Uffern ffycin... o ble daethoch chi o!” (Fucking hell, where did you come from) I yelled in Welsh as Hunk scream in Samoan. James Griffin looked confused when I signed and shut the locker.

 

“Why are you here?”

 

“Why are you breaking into someone’s locker?”

 

“It’s for his girlfriend.”

 

“She’s not my...”

 

“It’s been three months since you two started going on dates, it’s been over ten dates, so you are a couple,” I stated, and he shut his mouth. “So, you?”

 

“Had to drop something off for a teacher.”

 

“Ok bye,” I waved and turned around back to Hunk that’s when there were popping sounds. Immediately I jumped at the sound and Hunk asked me if I was ok. I didn’t answer, as I listened for anymore, but I remember that sound, gunshots.

 

I took off running down the hall with Hunk and James right behind me. I ran out through the door before diving behind a pillar. There were five gunmen surrounding everyone though it seems they were holding the other student’s captive. I could see the rest of the group in the center as they seemed to wait. That’s when there was a groan and I looked over. The campus police officer was laid not too far with a gunshot wound to the hip and it was bleeding bad. I ran over and dragged him back toward the hallways.

 

“Shh,” I tried to quiet him down as Hunk ran over to help me. James opened the door for us as he ran outside. We took him into a nearby classroom and laid him down. James came back in with a pistol in his hands, probably the officers.

 

“Hunk?”

 

“He’s lucky, he didn’t hit any arteries, just put your hands there.” I put my hands on the wound as Hunk pulled off his jacket. He tore the cloth into a long strand before going into his bag.

 

“How do you know all of this?” James asked as Hunk pulled up additional bandages and some ointment.

 

“We live in a house of idiots, so I always got to be prepared, plus Garrison days.” Hunk said putting the ointment on a cloth before putting it on the wound. Officer Clay held his breath before Hunk wrapped it with bandages and the cloth from his jacket. James looked him over and grabbed the extra mag.

 

“He should be ok,” Hunk stated whipping his hands on the rest of his jacket. “What are we going to do?”

 

“The rest of my team is captured as well, and I already contacted the garrison so?” James said as I raised my brow.

 

“Your team?”

 

“Yes, I’m a part of the Garrison cadet program, MFE.”

 

“Oh, course you are,” I groaned as he stood up to leave. “Where are you going?”

 

“Making sure no one gets killed, just stay here. You will get in my way.” James said holding the gun before sneaking out.

 

“Will he be ok on his own?” I gestured to the officer.

 

“I’ll be fine.” We both looked over at him as he set himself up against the desk. “Go, just be careful.” I nodded when I spotted his knife. “Take you might need it.”

 

“Thank you,” Hunk and I looked at one another before running out to follow James out into the hall.

 

“I told you two to stay inside the room.”

 

“Ya, we never listen,” I said and looked out the window as everyone was in the same spot as last time before I turned back. “You got a plan?”

 

“You can’t protect yourself.”

 

“You know that I was in the Garrison with Lance and Keith so has Pidge for a little while before she was caught, and you have a girl who is the niece of a top general.” Hunk stated as the boy went quiet.

 

“Fair enough.” I looked out the window to see everyone in the same spot 15 minutes ago. I saw Drake comforting Leah and Shay as Autumn watch the gunmen walking around as some of them set up a camera. One of the gunmen yelled at her before slabbing her across the face. It took all my willpower not to go out there and kick his ass.

 

“Where’s the kid!” A man yelled as he walked into view.

 

“Mother…”

 

“Here she is boss,” Lex Author turned around as one of his men pulled a little girl over.

 

“Raven no.” Hunk immediately grabbed my arm and pulled me back from bolting out as the man dragged Thalia.

 

“Are we ready?” The man behind the camera nodded and gave a thumbs up. That’s when our phones binge and we looked down as the board cast popped up on our screens.

 

“Hello USA, it’s Lex Author there is a debt I need to pay off and you’re going to help me. Send me 200 thousand dollars to this bank account or in 30 minutes this one dies and every half hour that past it will be broadcast live of someone dying and I don’t think you want that. Clock starts now,” The screen went dark and we looked outside to them throwing Thalia on the ground before going back to patrol.

 

“Garrison is calling,” James said, and we looked over. We ran into the bathroom before James answered.

 

“James Griffin, you alright?”

 

“Uncle Mitch!” I came into view and his eyes widen.

 

“Raven what are you doing!”

 

“Hiding from a gunman in the bathroom with this one, also Hunk’s here.”

 

“Hi.”

 

“At least you’re safe, but do not engage or do anything, not just you Raven but all of you. Garrison and the military will deal with this. Stay where you are and be safe alright, I’ll call you when it’s safe to come out.” He said before hanging up on us.

 

“How do you get away with everything again?” James asked as I laughed.

 

“If I’m being honest, I don’t know because more than half the time he doesn’t even know so, anyway what is our plan?”

 

“What plan, General Iverson told us to stay put?”

 

“Were you listening 5 seconds ago, if it means that people get to live then yes, I go against his orders plus I got kicked out, so he is not superior to me.”

 

“But he’s your uncle.”

 

“Do I even listen all the time to anything Shiro or Allura say, Hunk?”

 

“You have been hanging out with Keith and Pidge too much. Anyway, what should we do?” Hunk asked.

 

“I say we wait until the garrison has a plan and if time runs out then we do something,” James stated as Hunk and I looked at one another. Though I have a horrible feeling when they do someone will be killed.

 

“Raven we got only 10 minutes before they do something.” Hunk said as we looked at the security cameras that we hacked into them. James sat on the other side of the bathroom as we looked at the film.

 

 _“Alright, I’m done waiting!”_ We both looked down as we watch Lex Author grabbed Thalia by the hair and yelled at the cameraman to turn it on.

 

“That’s it, we don’t have any more time,” I said and stood up holding the knife in my hand.

 

“Don’t we have to wait!” James yelled and grabbed my arm to stop me.

 

“Let me go Griffin or I’m going to kick your ass like Keith did when you were kids.” James didn’t let go, so I acted. I kicked him the nuts knocking him down causing him to drop the gun. Hunk quickly grabbed it and we took off down the hall as James called us. We snuck through the doors before hiding behind the pillars.

 

“I warned you that in 30 minutes she will be the first to die so times up.” He yelled and brought the gun to a crying Thalia.

 

“You have ten seconds before this bullet goes throw her head. Ten, nine…” I took a step back before throwing the knife.

 

“Five, fo… Ahhhhh!” The knife sliced his hand holding the gun as he dropped it and Thalia. Immediately I bolted out and jumped the first guy before throwing him down and grabbed his gun. His buddy aimed his assault rifle at me as Hunk came around the corner and shot him in the back. More gunman took aim at me as Hunk took them down. I threw down the camera before grabbing his knife and throwing it as one charged at me.

 

“Little general brat!” Lux yelled and drew a dagger before lunged at me.

 

I jumped to the side and yelped as the dagger sliced my arm. I kicked out when he grabbed my leg and slammed me down. Lux grabbed the back of my shirt and lifted me up. I quickly slipped out and rolled to the ground before jumping to my feet. I ducked under his swing and grabbed his arm twisting it back. Lux screamed in pain dropping the dagger before he kicked me back. I let go and dodged his punches and delivered my own. Lux kicked me down, as I hit the ground something caught my eye and I quickly grabbed it. I jumped up as Lux grabbed his dagger and charged. I swung and hit him in the side of the head with the AR15, knocking him down. This time he didn’t get back up as he held his head and groaned. I dropped the gun and backed away as footsteps increased.

 

“Everyone put your hands up!” I raised my hands and looked over at Hunk who had his up as well along with James who just ran out the door.

 

“There’s an officer in 3-106, he was shot,” James said as officers ran into the building.

 

“Everyone this way!” They yelled as we followed them out. Hunk joined me, and Thalia held on to me as we walked out and brought to a nearby park. Paramedics arrived and started checking over people for wounds as Hunk helped out. Thalia was taken as well with the bruises up and down her arms.

 

“Raven!” I turned around as Autumn latched on to me.

 

“Are you ok?” She asked and let go.

 

“Ya, are any of you hurt?” I asked as the others joined.

 

“Ya, we are all ok, thanks to you,” Leah said, and I smiled.

 

“What the hell were you thinking!” We looked behind me as James walked. “You could have gotten yourself killed.”

 

“Ya but I didn’t plus it was either my life or that little girl’s and who do you think I would choose Griffin.”

 

“Doesn’t mean you could throw yourself into danger like that.”

 

“Uh ya it does and...” I yelled when I felt something touch my back and all I saw was a clawed hand.

 

“Raven!” I froze as I held my fist in the air and a terrified Drake laid under me. I looked around as my friends and James looked at me terrified.

 

“I... I...” I tried to say as my fist was shaking and I shook my head before standing up and getting off Drake. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean,” I said before stopping myself and backing away from them. “I better go see how Hunk’s doing.”

 

“Raven?” Shay asked as I started walking away and reach out to grab my arm causing me to flinch back. She froze and stared at me before lowering her hand as I quickly turned back and walked away.

 

“Hunk?” I called out as I walked around the ambulance.

 

“Hey you ok, your shaking.” He asked and stood up and I nodded as I wrapped my arms around myself.

 

“Just saw something that wasn’t real, that’s all.”

 

“Alright, is it ok if I look at your arm, so it doesn’t get infected.” I nodded before taking a seat as he looked it over. It didn’t need stitches and stopped bleeding a while ago. After it was cleaned, Hunk wrapped it up when the team showed up. They asked us if we were ok and Pidge gave me the shirt I asked for before we all headed home. We had the rest of the week off before heading back to school the next. There were no fatalities but multiple injured of students and staff along with the gunman. Apparently, when I first got Lex Arthur arrested, he got away just before his trial and went into hiding. I guess is a grand entrance back didn’t go as he planned.

 

When we got back all eyes were on me and whispered all around about me. I knew what it was, they saw them, the scars. The one on my stomach I don’t care but my back, that tells a different story. It was long and just a simple tank top shows it but my whole back was exploded showing it in all its glory as it runs across. All I could guess was people were trying to figure what where and how I got them.

 

“Raven?” I looked back from my locker as Autumn walked up.

 

“Ya.”

 

“Can we talk to you about what happened last week?” I nodded before shutting my locker and following her out.

 

“What happened back there?” Leah asked as we sat down under a tree in the courtyard.

 

“In the courtyard?” I questioned hoping that’s what they were asking but I was wrong.

 

“No in the park when you took down Drake?” JoJo asked as I looked down.

 

“I had a flashback… from an event in my past. I rather not talk about it but, I never meant to hurt you, Drake. I’m sorry.”

 

“No, it’s ok. I should have never done that since you always hid them.” He said, and I slowly nodded.

 

“Why did you always hide them?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I?” I commented and looked up, “I mean who would be friends with a girl who as a scar that runs across her back.”

 

“We would,” Autumn said as I stared.

 

“Can I just ask one thing?” Leah asked, and we all looked at her. “How the hell do you have that good of abs.” We all just laughed as it lightens the mood.

 

“It’s called not being a couch potato and watch Netflix all day,” I stated as she stuck her tongue out at me.

 

“We just wanted to let you know Raven that you don’t need to hide your past from us,” Autumn commented as I nodded. “Plus, you need to show your big old muscle more often since Drakey boy is falling a little behind,” earning a laugh from me.

 

“Ya, ya shut up.”

 

“Group hug!” Shay yelled and latched onto me as I groaned.

 

Now people know something happened to me. People will talk about it before another big story happens and it dies. Though all I can just hope for is they don’t know I’m the girl whose mother was found dead before her daughter was discovered three years later alive taken by the same people who killed her in the same place.

 


	5. Behind the Mask

“What do you think?” I looked up as Autumn walked out.

 

“Um, are you sure?”

 

“Yes, we are honoring heroes and the paladins are one of them.”

 

“But as the one who was shown to have black hair and lighting shooting from her hands about 2 weeks ago.” As she spun in a replica of my armor which I have no idea where she got it.

 

“Ya why not plus I think I would look good as a paladin.” I rolled my eyes and went to my phone when she squealed.

 

“Where did you get this!” I looked up and her eyes widen as she held my bayard in her hand. When did I put it there!

 

“This looks like the exact one that Rogue has, did you make it,” She said looking over it, please don’t form into a weapon.

 

“Um, it was a gift.” I replied and stood up to try and grab it when she spun around.

 

“Can I use it for the event?”

 

“It was a gift so,” I tried to say when she gave me the puppy eyes that no one can resist. “Fine but please don’t destroy it.” I said, and she squealed before jumping on me.

 

“Thank you, now come or we are going to be late.” She dragged me down stairs and we waved goodbye before getting into Lance’s car since they are coming with us. Keith and Lance looked at the bayard before looking at me as I smiled innocently.

 

“Alright let’s go,” Lance said and rolled his eyes as we took off toward the event.

 

“Is there anything else you need help with?” I asked as we pulled up for Autumn to get out.

 

“No, I’m good bye thanks!” She waved with my bayard in her hand before running up the stage.

 

“Is that what I think is?” Keith said and they both turned to me.

 

“Mayyybbe.”

 

“Raven!” They both yelled and slammed on the breaks.

 

“What!”

 

“Why did you leave it out when you knew she was coming over?”

 

“I didn’t know I left it out.”

 

“You should be thankful it’s just us two. If it were Shiro or Allura they would murder you.”

 

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” I mumbled as we parked up. “I just hope it doesn’t transform.

 

“It shouldn’t, just like the lions your connected to it so it will only transform on your command,” Lance stated as we got out and started heading into the crowd.

 

“What exactly is it?”

 

“HH or Honor Hero’s is like a big event/ concert that we hold to represent our cops, military, firefighters, medics. The host usually dress up as people or comic book characters or real-life heroes why I don’t know but that’s what we do here in Castle.”

 

We bought our tickets and grabbed some food before heading to the main stage. We met Leah and Drake and hanged out watching the dancers and singers on stage. We got good spots close to the stage though Leah and I kept jumping to see before we got to get on the boys’ shoulders.

 

“Say you will never let me down!” Leah and I screamed as the music started to end and Autumn walked out with my bayard held high.

 

“What’s up Castle City!” We all screamed as Leah and I waved getting her attention as she waved back.

 

“Now, I know most of you know why we are here, what am I talking about. If people here free food that always come without knowing because they only come for the food.” She said laughing at her own joke.

 

“Anyway, we are here to celebrate the people who fought for not just our world but the universe. The people who jobs are to protect us and make sure we are safe in our everyday lives. I’m talking about police, medical staff, fireman, the military, team Voltron and, Superman.”

 

“Now let’s pay our respect for the ones who have fallen in the line of duty.” She said when my stomach dropped before I hopped off of Keith.

 

“Raven?”

 

“Somethings wrong.” They both looked over at me before back at one another. Drake and Leah didn’t even pay attention.

 

“Are you sure?” They asked when I saw a glimpse of something shining.

 

“Autumn look out!” She turned around just as a spear flew past her face. People screamed and stood frozen when Galra sentries surround the place.

 

“Well, well, well what do we have here.” A figure said as they walked out from the dark. “Hello, Rouge.” Setha smirked as she walked out spinning her spear.

 

“No, no!”

 

“Raven!” Keith tried to grab me as I took off into ten crowed toward the stage.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking?” Autumn stuttered as she back away from Setha.

 

“Don’t lie, you don’t think I wouldn’t remember what happened in London.” She stocked as Autumn fell over and crawled away.

 

“Wait!” Their eyes snapped over as I ran up in front of the crowd. “She’s not Rouge.”

 

Setha looked at Autumn before looking back at me as the crowed cleared so she can fully see me.

 

“How can you be sure?”

 

“Because I am, so leave her alone.”

 

“Raven??” Autumn started at me with pleading eyes, I only nodded to her before going back to Setha who was laughing.

 

“You tell me you’re Rouge; Iverson’s brat of a niece is Rouge.” She laughed as I kept a stone-cold face. “If that’s so then prove it.”

 

We both just watch one another before I bolted straight for the fence and used it to jump on the stage. I ducked under her spear before grabbing the other and blocking. I sliced the spear between her arms and pulled sending both spears flying.

 

I looked back at her and stepped aside as her fist came for my face. I stepped back and swung my fist. She blocked with her arms and I kicked out before dropping to swipe her legs. Setha jumped before throwing me. I landed on my feet and skidded back. I slowly stood up as Setha and I stared at one another.

 

“Raven look out!” I snapped my head over as a beam slammed into my before I felt my back hit the ground.

 

 

3rd person

 

“No!” Autumn screamed and ran over to watch as her friend skid across the asphalt before coming to a stop. She wasn’t moving.

 

“You monster!” She screamed and ran for Setha. She didn’t move and kicked Autumn to the side causing her to drop the bayard.

 

“Pathetic, always caring for the weak.” Setha grabbed one of her spears before picking up the bayard.

 

“How do you even use one of these?”

 

“Setha!!” She snapped her head over when something slammed into her. The crowd scattered as she hit the ground before standing up as bayard in her hands disappeared. Setha looked up and her eyes widen.

 

“I told you to leave her alone,” Raven growled as lighting sparked around her and her bayard appeared in her hand, turning into a double blade before she turned to Autumn.

 

“Go,” Autumn nodded before taking off down the stage before Raven looked back. “And next time tell Ganco don’t use a weapon that shoot electricity on someone who controls it.” Raven said, and the lighting grew and sparked when she charged.

 

The stage broke behind her as Setha spun around to see Raven midair, bow drawn. Setha jumped out the way as an arrow exploded were she stood. Raven landed on her feet, activating her double blade before bolting toward Setha. She grabbed her spears blocked Raven’s double blade. Raven dropped down and kicked out. Setha jumped and tried to slam her spear down. Raven dodged her spear and fired her bow before flipping back to get some distance. Raven went rapid fire as Setha blocked and dodged the arrows before making contact. Raven blocked her spears but Setha quickly kicked her down when shots flew pass her. Setha blocked the shots as something slammed into her and knocked her down.

 

“Are you ok?” Keith said and helped Raven up as he held his knife close to him.

 

“Ya.” She stated as Lance came up next to them, gun in hand.

 

“You’re not the only one who brought back up.” She growled and they looked up before jumping out the way as Masi slams into the ground. Raven activated her double blade as the boys raised their weapons as the rest of Fakit arrived and surrounded them. All the sudden a flash of yellow flew past them, Hunk swung back and slammed his hammer into Masi chest. They looked very confused before Pidge and Shiro arrived. Raven quickly fired at them as they fell back with Masi.

 

“Did you plan this?” Shiro asked as he activated his arm.

 

“No not really,” Raven said and notched her bow.

 

“Good everyone’s here, we are not needed anymore,” Kasasia stated and the team looked at one another.

 

“What are you talking about?” Keith asked when there was a roar. They all spun around, and their eyes widen. It looked like a meteorite as it breaks through earths atmosphere and landed in castle park. Raven looked back as Fakit were disappearing in dust by the act of Gemo.

 

“No!” She yelled and fired lighting at them, but they quickly were gone.

 

“I think we got bigger problems, Raven,” she looked back and took a stop back. A large metal creature stood up and looked at the city.

 

“I don’t thing we have a choice guys, we are going to have to use our powers.” Shiro said as there was as roar and the lions appeared, flying straight for the beast.

 

“Well let’s make it count,” Raven said before firing her bow and swung toward it. The other five flew past her and begun their rain on the beast. Large vines sprouted from the ground holding the thing in place. Keith and Raven rained fired on the beast as Shiro and Hunk throw everything they had. Lance flew around freezing the joints, when he notices some sort of torch weapon in its hand. All the sudden it started to glow something grew from it.

 

“Purple orb, purple orb!” He yelled, gaining the others attention.

 

“Move, move, move!” They quickly dodged out the way thought Raven could get away as quick the orb flew above her at cut the line. Shiro flew down and grabbed her before throwing her back up as she shot an arrow before swinging onto a building. The lions dodged its swings and kept firing.

 

“What do we do!” She yelled before having to jump again as it slammed into the building.

 

“I recognize this monster,” Shiro said.

 

“Wait what!”

 

“I fought someone similar during my time in the arena, the orb can take three hits before having to recharge. Raven what are you doing!” he yelled into the coms as Raven swung up high and let go as electricity flow through her first before she slammed it straight into it’s eye. It roared and clawed at it’s face trying to get Raven off. She thankfully jumped off as Grey caught her and the orb came back to recharge.

 

“Now!” Shiro yelled and the fired everything they had. Pidge fired causing vines to sprout from its chest as Lance froze the joints.

 

“Raven, Keith take out the arms,” Shiro ordered.

 

“Grey take me up.” Grey took Raven up as electricity raced through her body.

 

“Raven what are you doing!”

 

“I’m getting enough momentum and using lighting to cut through the arm, using my double blade as a tip.”

 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea.”

 

“I have done it before it’s fine,” she said before looking at the robeast. “I hope. Grey now!” Grey grabbed Raven’s arm before spinning. Grey let go shooting Raven at the beast. She activated her double blade and held it in front of her as she spun and lighting surrounding her. Raven flew straight through the beast arm, causing it to fall off.

 

“Yaaaa, told you, oh shit!” Raven yelled before crashing to the ground. Keith copied Raven’s move as the other arm fell off.

 

“Hunk now!” Shiro yelled and sent a large wall of air as rock pillars shot out from the ground knocking the beast to the ground. At the last second a thick vine and a massive ice shard appeared from the ground and stabbed straight through the beast. The lights faded as the machine shut down.

 

“Did we do it!” The team turned around to Raven as Grey landed next to her.

 

“Green and Blue do a scan,” Pidge said as the two lions flew up and looked over. No sign of life or power source was detected. The Garrison quickly arrived and closed off the area of the beast as the Paladins flew down and watched it all unfold.

 

 

Raven pov.

 

“We know the galra created as Fakit was here and they were just the distraction for that thing to attack.”

 

“Alright thank you, Green Paladin. We will take it from here.” He said and eyed me one more time before going back to where the beast laid.

 

“Princess will be here soon to talk about what we should do,” Shiro stated as the ship landed. We loaded up before heading home where we all sat down.

 

“I know I messed up but if I didn’t do something Autumn might have been dead and many more.”

 

“We understand Raven, but we are trying to figure out what to do. People know who you are, and Keith and Lance faced were shown all over the news.” Coran stated as news outlets were all over the screens of what happened. Keith, Lance and my’ s faces were everywhere, people knew who I was with a blink of an eye. Gold eyes are something not a lot of humans have. The world was now trying to figure out who Lance and Keith were also the explanation about our powers.

 

“What do you think we should do Shiro?” Keith asked, the older man said nothing as he looked over the news outlets and at us before looking at Allura. She gave us a glance before nodding to him and Shiro stood in front of us all.

 

“This is what we are going to do.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

We walked out on the stage in full armor, the press took pictures but said something as Allura walked on the podium.  The crowed was quiet and cameras were rolling before Allura started talking.

 

“I known people are wondering about what happened at Castle city and we are here to answer and one of those is who we are.” She said and pulled off her helmet, revealing her ears and markings.

 

“My name real name is Princess Allura of Altea a world that many of you know was destroyed by the galra and many believed I was either in hiding or dead with my advisor Coran. Though the world needs to know I am not dead, and I recreated what was started by my great grandfather many years ago. I’m not going to hide who I am anymore, and neither are the paladins.”

 

“The leader of Voltron and the black paladin aka Black, Takashi Shirogane, who we know as Shiro. The red paladin known as Red is Keith Kogane, the green paladin or G is Katie Holt aka Pidge. Blue is Lance McClain along with Gold being Hunk Garrett. Though last but not least the grey paladin Rouge but many people know her as Raven Iverson.” She said as I pulled off my helmet along with the others.

 

“Their powers we are still learning about, but we do now that they are linked to the paladins as all of their powers are based on what the lions represent, we will say more once we understand more,” she said before sighing.

 

“Now for the fun part, does anyone have questions.”

 

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/164809606@N06/r20o5b)


	6. Paladin's Life

I pulled up into the parking lot before parking my truck. People would know that is me by the grey car, so I decided to take my truck. I pulled my hood up and put on my sunglasses before hopping out. Once a quick glance around I headed into the Chick-fli-a. I looked around before seeing the gang in a nearby booth. Autumn looked confused as I walked up before I took off my sunglasses. I put them back on before sitting down as we sat silentles.

 

“Looks like your having fun with this spike in fam,” Leah said as I sighed and took the milkshake Drake happened over.

 

“You have no idea how hard it was to sneak out of the house thankful we have a secret entrance that no one can see.”

 

“So, you’re a...”

 

“Yep.”

 

“I could have stabbed myself with your bayard,” Autumn stated.

 

“No, it is linked to Grey’s and mine quintessence, so it only activates when I hold it,” I stated and looked up as they all looked at me confused. “I’ll explain later. How is the press with you guys?”

 

“Not as bad as we have seen for you guys but definably people are asking us questions. How do you guys even get to school?” JoJo asked I just struggled.

 

“We book it before they find us, plus we all stuff in the truck to be more hidden,” I said when they all looked at one another.

 

“My phone is about to die anyone got a charger?” Leah asked, and they all shook their heads.

 

“I can charge it,” I said and held out my hand. She looked at me confused before handed it over. I put my finger where you would plug the phone in and considerate as the battery life went up.

 

“Holy shit,” Drake said as I handed it back to his sister.

 

“How did you do that?”

 

“I use a very small percent of my powers; how do you think my phone is always charged. Remember when I was the one that never had a phone because it always died.”

 

“Can we see them in action,” Autumn asked, and I hesitated.

 

 

“Um maybe after we finished we can head somewhere out of public eye.” We finished our meal before getting ready to leave when I notice something. A guy that was sitting outside grabbed would look like his girlfriend as she winced and tried to pull away. That’s when I saw the bruise under her sleeves. Immediately I got up and out of habit walked out toward them.

 

“Is everything ok here?” I asked, and they looked up at me.

 

“Ya we are…” the man tried to say but I interrupted.

 

“I’m not talking to you, I’m talking to her,” I stated before turning to her. “Are you ok ma’am?”

 

“I’m ok,” she whispered and pulled her hair back revealing a black eye.

 

“Ma’am please I can help you.”

 

“What are you trying to do!” The man yelled and stood up, towering over me.

 

“I’m protecting someone who clearly can’t, and I can call the cops on you for battery and assault.”

 

“Who do you think you are.”

 

“I don’t think you would like to know, ma’am please come with me,” I said and held out my hand when the man grabbed my arm. “Don’t touch me!” I yelled and ripped my arm out of his grip before pushing him back.

 

“Oh boy,” I heard Autumn said as they stood outside the door. People were taking video at this point.

 

“You’re asking to get sacked kid.”

 

“People try, and it doesn’t work,” I said, and he growled before throwing a punch. I ducked under it before grabbing his arm and twisted it behind his back.

 

“You do that again we are going to have a big problem,” I stated before pushing him back again. “You can just leave, you know and not pick a fight with a kid.”

 

“I’ll take my chances,” he said and went to lung me when a grey blur jumped out in front of me. The man jumped back and fell to the ground, crawling away as Grey growled.

 

“Where did you come from!” I asked but not go response before turning my attention to the woman.

 

“Ma’am please let me help, he can’t harm you anymore,” I said, she looked at him before nodding and took my hand. “Someone calls the cops and Grey if he runs, permeation to fetch,” I stated before walking her back inside. Within minutes the cops were here and arrested the man. An ambulance came and took the woman to the hospital just in case. Though before she left she gave me a hug.

 

“I was handing that just fine,” I said as Grey grumbled

 

 _“Raven he was about to fight you and I must protect my cub,”_ Grey stated as I just groaned as the others came up to me.

 

“So that went well,” Leah said as police were getting witness reports.

 

“Ya, it was going fine until someone showed up,” I said, throwing shade at Grey before she hit me over the head with her tail.

 

“Guys we might have one more problem.” Shay said, and we all looked in the direction as cars started to pull cameras.

 

“Oh boy, hey maybe you guys can watch powers at the training section at my place, Grey lori nawr,” Grey jumped into the bed of the truck and laid down hidden as they walked up but stopped by police.

 

“Sir can we please leave, we got some company,” I stated, and he looked over.

 

“Ya go I would get going before they find out who you are.”

 

“Thanks,” I said as we all got into our cars and drove out before they saw us. We headed toward the hidden entrance and got stopped at a light. I could hear sirens behind as a red car blow the red light with the cops on his tail. I sat inpatient before groaning and sent the address to the others.

 

_“Raven what are you doing?”_

 

“Force of Habit, be right back and I’ll meet you there,” I said before hitting the gas and chasing after them.

 

“Grey track down that car,” I order, Grey jumped out the back before running next to me. All the sudden she took off and I chased after her. I took a sharp left turn when the red car flew past me.

 

“I got eyes, Grey follow and I’ll cut him off.” Grey went after them as I pulled up her tracker. I took a quick right and hit the gas as I switch all the lights to red before pulling into the intersection. The car was coming at high speeds before slamming on the brakes when he saw me. He tried to swerve around but I quickly caught him in the back causing him to spin out of control. The guy slammed into a pole, the car door swung open as he quickly took off running. I jumped out the truck and chased after him.

 

“Stop right there!” I yelled as my bayard appeared in my hand. My bow transformed, and I fired a spark arrow spooking him. He turned and tired to get to a building when Grey grabs him by the arm and throw him down.

 

“Don’t move!” I ordered and stood over him as the cops ran toward us out of the corner of my eye. The cops quickly grabbed the guy and arrested him. Grey let out a growl and stared at the car. All the sudden a gun popped out the window and I quickly created an electric shield, blocking the fire.

 

“Get down!” I yelled as the cops came behind me. “Grey create a shield.”

 

 _“What are you doing_?”

 

“Just do it please,” I asked as she grumbled before creating her own. I brought mine down and activated my double blade blocking the shots before ripping the car door off. The guy looked stunned and was frozen as I grabbed his gun and threw it across the asphalt. He looked at the gun and me before lunging at me. I quickly dodged his fist and throw him out of the car.

 

The man growled and charge, I grab his arm and twisted it back. He cried in pain as I pinned him to the ground. A police officer handcuffed him as I check the car for any more of their buddies but found none.

 

“Thank you, paladin, you didn’t have to.”

 

“It’s my duty plus I didn’t want anyone to get hurt because of a couple of knuckleheads,” I stated, and he nodded as the two guys were getting hauled away.

 

 _“What are you going to do about your vehicle?”_ Grey said, and I looked over and sighed.

“Hunk’s not going to be happy,” I said and looked it over. It wasn’t that bad as I looked over the damage. Grey did a quick scan and it was safe to drive. The news started coming and we quickly pulled out. We avoided the news and got home to find everyone on the couch.

 

“Looks like you had fun,” Pidge laughed as I groaned and flopped on the couch.

 

“Hunk can you help me fix…”

 

“I already know, we saw what you did on the tv from the news helicopter.”

 

“Is this what you guys do every day?”  Autumn asked.

 

“No, but ever since we told the world who we were, we don’t sleep,” I commented and tried to curl up.

 

“Raven you still have math to do,” Zander said, and I groaned.

 

“I’ll do it later,” Zander raised his eyebrow before picking me up and threw me over his shoulder.

 

“Zander put me down!”

 

“I guess a lot hasn’t changed,” Drake said, and they all agreed.

 

The paladins were just normal people with abnormal lives being one of the most powerful people in the world.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Privacy

“Come on guys we are just trying to get to school!” Keith yelled as we tried to get passed camera, people and paparazzi. The public discovered our secret entrance and was waiting down the road for us.

 

“ _We’re going to be late_ ,” Pidge said, and I sighed.

 

_“They don’t care, they just want their shots.”_

 

 _“Guys I got an idea,”_ Lance said, and I looked in my review mirror. All the sudden he shot backward before spinning around and headed down a small road. I went into reverse and followed him. Keith went around us and went into the lead. At least 10 cars were following us before we got on the main road.

 

_“Should we put on our lights?”_

 

“No, it will only draw more attention and I don’t want to be on the news again.”

 

We just got through just as the light turned red and I looked back to see cars started to go when two cars flew through the red light and slammed it oncoming traffic.

 

 _“Guys two cars just 20 out! Call ems Hunk grab your things!”_ Keith order as we spun around and head back to the scene.

 

Immediately I jumped out the car and ran straight to the crash site. Four cars were involved, and one was on its side as the other flipped over. The people from early didn’t even help but took pictures of us.

 

I growled but ignored the flashing and focused on the situation at hand. Hunk treated the most wounded as everyone else checked over the others. EMs came, and we helped load all the patients up as the headed to the hospital. The police came about the same time and we explained what happened.

 

“You need to leave!” We looked over to see Shiro and Allura who we didn’t even know had arrived yell at the press and photographers.

 

“Raven don’t,” Pidge tried to say but I was already off.

 

“You and all these people almost got someone killed,” I yelled as Shiro pulled me back.

 

“Raven.”

 

“No, they need to hear this. You need to leave us alone because with all of you being idiots and trying to get every piece of our life won’t help and this will happen again if you continue.” I yelled when Shiro picked me up back toward the group.

 

“You guys get to school, we will handle everything here, ok?” He said, and we all looked at one another. “Go.” We knew we couldn’t argue so we headed out to school.

 

“Well that was fun,” Hunk commented.

 

“They’re going to have fun trying to look back at their pictures.”

 

“What did you do?” 

 

“Caused their cameras to cut out so all the pictures and videos they have of us will delete except for the one I yelled at.”

 

“Nice!” That’s when the one-minute bell went off and we sprinted to class.

 

“Good to see you two, where were you.” Our teacher asked as Pidge crashed into the back of me.

 

“Car crash, we had to assist the...”

 

“I don’t want to know just sit down please.” The rest of the day was going ok from what happened this morning, then lunch came around.

 

“Uhhh, Hey Raven,” Autumn said, and I looked up.

 

“Ya?”

 

“I think you have company.” I raised my brow before turning around, I didn’t see anything and turned back when there was a growl.

 

“You have got to be,” I stood up looking up at the building. Grey was perched on the roof looking around before her eyes landed on me. She purred as she jumped down and running to me before giving me one of her lion hugs as she wrapped her paws around my neck, rubbing my hair.

 

“Hi, what are you doing here?” I asked as she hopped down, rubbing my face.

 

_“I wanted to see you.”_

 

“That’s not an excuse, what did Black say?”

 

 _“I don’t know I bolted before she gave me a lecture about how we have to leave our paladins alone at times.”_ She said, and I groaned.

 

“At least the other lions didn’t,” Keith was trying to see when he was taken down by a red blur. “Red get off of me!” Keith screamed trying to push Red away as she was licking his face.

 

“Oh boy,” Pidge stated as right on cue the other lions were running up. Black looked pissed as she was growling pacing over. Black roared and all the lions spun around to her as Grey hid behind me.

 

“You didn’t this to yourself.” I stared, Grey looked up at me with pleading eyes.

 

“What did you guys do!” Shiro yelled as he and Allura walked up.

 

“We didn’t do this, they are the ones that came,” Keith said as Red growled and hitting him with her tail for betraying the lioness. Black confirmed that it wasn’t the paladins’ fault and Shiro went easy on us though the Lions weren’t so lucky.

 

“Ok this one time, the lions can stay with you guys but if they cause trouble it’s on you, not just them.”

 

“Yes, Shiro.” We said in unison as he signed.

 

“Alright off to class, the bells are about to ring.” He stated and soon enough it did. Everyone stared at me as I walked by with a mechanical lion next to me before heading into class. My teacher looked equal confused but didn’t ask anything before started the lesson.

 

Thankful I sat in the back of the class, giving Grey enough room to lay down as her head rests on my lap. She purred the entire time as I petted her head. School went alright thankful though some kid decided pulling Grey’s tail was a smart idea. I never have heard a football player scream so loud when Grey spun around and showed her teeth.

 

“Your own fault,” I stated before walking away. Grey gave a warning growl before trotting after me.  When we got home Shiro called a meeting.

 

“So, what happened this morning, everyone is ok and stable. The drivers are going to be charged for reckless driving. I contacted the world leaders about the problem that we have experienced ever since we came out who we are. They are willing to come together and make a universal law that since we are a group of specials that fight the galra and the risk of secret information being let out to the galra.” As soon as Shiro said that alarms went off.

 

“We got three subjects about 6 miles from the house,” Allura said.

 

“How did they get so close,” Pidge yelled as she jumped on to her chair pulling up data and maps.

 

“The sensors must have thought they were an animal because they weren’t going that fast until now which means they are on a trail. Shiro wants to go out on the bikes?” Hunk asks when I thought of an idea.

 

“No. We should take the horses because they are quieter and if those people would hear the bikes they might take off if they have vehicles.”

 

“Alright, Lance goes with Raven and call when we get them to be careful. Grey, Blue watch their backs.” Shiro order, Lance and I suited up before running out to the stables. I put on Stella’s bridle before I hoped and pulled up Lance before taking off with the lions closely behind. The sound of a car or maybe a bike was off in the distance a mile and half from the house until it went quiet.

 

“Lance?”

 

“30 yards ahead we are about to get to the trail.”

 

“Get ready!” I jumped out on to the trail as Lance jumped off and aimed his gun.

 

“Put your hands up!” Lance yelled as I came around behind them with my bow notched. Grey and Blue were on the other sides ready if anything happens.

 

“Hands up, on the ground!” I yelled.

 

“What did we do!” The boy with blond hair asked with as they got to the ground.

 

“Trespassing on private property, we have about 6000 acres buddy and we know who enters,” I said and jumped off of Stella. I checked them over to find cameras on them before putting head cuffs on them.

 

“Anyone else?” Lance asked.

 

“No, sir.”

 

“Blue?” The lioness growled and circled the car before rumbling. Lance lowered his gun as he contacted the others as I looked over the cameras.

 

“Others are on their way and police will meet us at the house.”

 

“The cops, we just want to film a video.”

 

“Did you not hear me before and you should be thankful that I don’t either destroy your cameras or delete all your footage because the police need it.”

 

“How are you going to delete the footage on our phones?” The blue hair kid making a snarky remark as I just smiled before putting my hand on the hood of the car when it turned on.

 

“Don’t test me, buddy,” I said getting off causing the car to immediately turn off. The others arrived, and we brought the boys back while Hunk toed the car back.  

 

“So, what exactly were you trying to do?” Allura said as we sat around the boys in the kitchen. None of us were happy at all, one thing is annoying in public but coming into our private property is over the top.

 

“We are youtubers and wanted to film a video of us staying in a mansion overnight plus why not in Voltron’s house,” the one with blue hair smiled when Black growled causing him to jump. That’s when there was laughter and we all turned around looking at Lance.

 

“What their videos are kind of funny,” He said before looking back at his phone. I snatched it from his hand as he protested before I throw it before smacked into the wall. “Raven!”

 

“What! Pidge built our phones because of reason,” I said looking at the kids before turning back to him, “She can build you a new one if she feels like it.”

 

“You know she won’t.”

 

“Exactly.” I crossed arms and looked away as Zander rolled his eyes and Shiro signed.

 

“Anyway, trespassing is illegal, so the cops are coming, and we are pressing charges as you see. We are done with people like the press and you want to know everything about our lives. We are done, and we want to be left alone.” He said when the doorbell rang as he quickly got up to get it. The police come in and the boys stood up as we gave them with cameras and phones.

 

“Have fun in jail!” Pidge yelled as they were taken away. “Ya, we really need that meeting.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’m already on it,” Allura said and we all looked at one another as she headed down to the mission room.

 

“Let’s just hope no one else comes,” I said when the alarms went off.

 

_“Galra are attacking Rio!”_

 

“Oh come on!”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Life of Marines

“We are here paladins, good luck.” Allura stayed as she landed the ship. I stood up and stretched before grabbing my duffle bag. Grey walked next to me as we headed down the ramp before the ship took off.

 

“Back from the dead, it’s good to see you, Zander.” We turned around to see a tall man walk over with tusk before saluting my brother.

 

“It’s good to see you to commander Johnson. This is team Voltron. This is Shiro, Keith, Lance, Hunk, Pidge and last my sister Raven.”

 

“It’s nice to meet all of you. This way to the barracks.” He stated, and we followed him down. The soldiers whispered around us as we walked by.

 

“They’ll probably get some luxury area.” One said, and I rolled my eyes.

 

“Here we are.” He said and opened the door for us. There were 6 cots and two close bathrooms, along with 3 workstations.

 

“I’ll leave you guys to get settled. Breakfast is at 6:30, lunch noon and dinner about 6 to 7. Zander will be staying with his old team about 10 barracks down.” He said and walked out, Zander waved before he quickly followed.

 

“At least we are not fighting about bunks,” Shiro said when there was yelling. We turned around to see Lance and Pidge fighting over a bag of chips.

 

“And I spoke too soon.” He said, and I laughed. Hunk thankful broke up the fight between the two. I headed to the bathroom and put the bottom half of my armor with a black tank top. The others were dress similar as Lance pulled a soccer ball.

 

“Outside Lance, we are not breaking anything!” Shiro yelled, Lance grumbled, and we followed him outside.

 

We found an empty field and used our helmets as posts because we didn’t have any. The green lion just sat on the sidelines with Popo and watched while Grey, Gold, and Blue played. Red tried but soon picked it up and Keith had the chase her down to drop it.

 

“Raven!” I turned as Jade walked up with the others.

 

“Hey!” I said, and we hugged.

 

“It’s so good to finally meet you,” She said and let go when Eid entered the picture.

 

“Just to let you know, I never meant the marriage thing, I thought you were an adult and...” He was trying to say when we all just laughed.

 

“That’s ok, everyone thought Pidge was a boy until we revealed ourselves.”

 

“Wait the green one is a she,” Noah said as Pidge grumbled. Lance started laughing, before Pidge kicked the ball into his face, knocking him down.

 

“Ya, don’t make her mad, especially if it’s you know, that time of month,” I stated, and they nodded.

 

“Raven back over here I need help!” Hunk yelled as Keith stole the ball.

 

“You guys want to play?”

 

“No, we’re good.” She said as I ran back into the field.

 

3rd pov.

 

“I know Raven always has been herself, but the others, they seem?”

 

“Normal,” DJ said finishing Arthur’s sentence.

 

“Ya, I was expecting them to be very strict or be the biggest assholes because of the fam,” Noah stated. “Plus, the lions are like normal animals which are odd but at the same time seems normal.”

 

“I don’t know, though we probably should stop starting,” Jade said, and they all walked away.

 

The next day Jade and Zander were getting ready when there was yelling. They looked at one another before walking out to see what all the commotion was. Raven and Pidge ran by them as a very angry Lance ran after them when they notice what happened. His shirt was a sleeveless crop top.

 

“¡Voy a matarlos a ambos!” He yelled as he chased after them. (I’m going to kill both of you!). That’s when people at the base saw that these weren’t some prided soldiers but normal people, kids. In the end, Keith grabbed Lance before he could kill has, they hid behind Shiro.

 

“What do you two say?” He said as they both came out of hiding.

 

“That we know Keith owes us, ow! Ok, we’re sorry.” Pidge apologies as she rubs her head.

 

“Go get breakfast, training at 10.” Shiro started and they all groaned before shuffling to the dining hall while Lance changed.

 

Raven pov.

 

After the whole Lance crop top thing and breakfast, I did some school work before Shiro called for training.

 

“Keith, you’re up with me,” Shiro said as the two stepped forward, weapons drawn when Pidge pulled me aside.

 

“They have hover bikes here.” She said, and I smiled.

 

“You think what I’m thinking?”

 

“Why do you think I pulled you over.” We both snuck off before heading to the garage. We looked around before finding the bikers.

 

“You know how to drive one?” Pidge asked as I grabbed the keys and jumped on.

 

“What do you think I did when my uncle dragged me to the base in North Carolina for a meeting and no one to keep an eye on me so.”

 

“Fair enough,” she stated before hopping on behind me. We took off past some soldiers before heading out into the field. We cried with excitement as we raced through the desert. We circled back around, speeding back to the base. Pidge screamed as I tore through the backs of the base before shooting pass the paladins. All the sudden someone walked out in front of us. I slammed on the parks causing the bike to go vertical before slamming back down.

 

“Heyyyy Uncle Mitch, which ya doing here,” I said with a nervous smile as Pidge hide her face in my back.

 

“Oh, to you know to check on a base and to visit my niece and nephew to find one of them taking a hoverbike on a joy ride…. Again.”

 

“No really!”

 

“Raven take the bike back to the garage now and I can see you, Mrs. Holt!” We quickly returned the bike before listening to one of Mitch’s and Shiro’s lectures. We had to sit in front everyone as they yelled at us.

 

“How did she even learn how to drive one when she was 11?” Shiro asked and all eyes landed on Zander.

 

“What?”

 

“You know why?”

 

“It was always boring during your meetings so why not,” he stated, my uncle rolled his eyes before walking away.

 

“What happened when I raised you two?”

 

“You love us!” I snicker as he throws one of his boots at us. I dodged though Zander wasn’t lucky as it hit the prize.

 

“I know one reason why you all came out here was to get off the public eye while Ms. Allura and Coran take care of the worlds meeting, but we need your help with this.” Uncle Mitch said before a map of what looked like a massive galra base appeared. “We have been trying to breach the base but still haven’t found a way in. We were hoping you can help us get a better map of the inside and take down the base. It is one of the largest on earth through all we know they are shipping out so either it’s a port or a factory.”

 

“It’s neither,” Everyone looked at me before I stepped up.

 

“See these, they are pipes used to pump up oil or anything else they are trying to get. I’m betting that they lead all the way down into Earth’s core and collecting it which would be why we saw a small drop in the amount of gas Iran is exporting to other countries. Over here would be the undergrounds minds which will have many prisoners kept to mine out any ore that they are searching for.”

 

“Do you know where the control station is located?”

 

“Hard to tell all the bases are different from one another so it is harder to find them,” I stated before Lance continued.

 

“Blue will probably have to do a scan of the top of the base while we drop one of our BLIP techs down to scan the underground sections before we can take any other actions. Pidge, if she can get into a port can get any information about the bases defense systems and also any secrets the base might be hiding.”

 

“Alright let’s get to it, paladins suit it.” Shiro order and we all headed out. I jumped into the military vehicle with my brother at the wheel. We took off through the desert before pulling up behind a hill. Keith, Pidge and I meet up as the other three went to the highest point so Blue could do a scan.

 

_“Scan complete you’re good to go_ ,” Hunk stated, and I fired an arrow the shortcut the cameras before we snuck inside.

 

“Lance you have eyes on us,” Keith asked as we hid around a corner.

 

_“Yep,”_ Lance stated before Hunk started giving us directions.

_“Ok,_ take _the first right, now there should be a vent your left,”_ Pidge openopens vent as Keith and I kept watch. All the sudden purple eyes appeared in front of me. I quickly drew my double blade, but they were already gone. Keith and Pidge looked at me conserved but I nodded before we in.

 

“ _Ok head to the right and their should be a ladder in front of you, head down before taking a left to wear you can drop the BLIP,”_ Hunk stated as Pidge programed the device when I heard voica e. I looked at the red and green paladin before sneaking off to find two guards talking. 

 

“How long is it going to take to get the rest of the supplies loaded?”

 

“Guys you need to hear this,” I said and opened the coms.

 

“30 minutes before we can get off this hideous planet.”

 

“What does Commander Kai want us to do with the prisoners?”

 

“He doesn’t want to take them as they would be just a waste so he wants them rid of before that military base comes. Though we would have to wait until everything is loaded and ready to go.”

 

_“Their going to execute them.”_

 

_“We need to get those prisoners out of there before they start killing them. General Iverson get your troops ready to get these people out and make sure that ship does not get out of the earth’s atmosphere.”_

 

_“We need a plan first, find out where they are being held and send us the location. We will be on our way as soon as possible.”_ Commander Johnson stated before cutting off the coms.

 

“Do you guys have their location?” Keith asked.

 

_“Ya the,y are all at the docking bay.”_

 

“Alright on our way.”

 

“Copy, we are heading in as well meet you there,” Shiro stated as we headed toward the docking bay. We got to a ledge and looked down, hundreds of prisoners were loading everything that the crew need for what I’m guess was heading back to the empire’s headquarters. We watched the clock kick down when they started put the prisoners into a large group.

 

“Uncle Mitch we are running out of time.”

 

_“I know we are on our way about 10 minutes out.”_

“We don’t have 10 minutes,” I stated as I guess was Kai walked up.

 

“You have done a great service to me and the galra empire. I wanted to thank you for all you have done and now it’s time to let you go,” he smirked as the sentries and guards raised their guns. The prisoners screamed and huddled with one another, some were begging but the commander just smiled. I looked around the room before notching my bow and firing.

 

“What’s going on!” Kai yelled as the power cut out and the room went dark.

 

The backup power turned on, I slammed Kai’s head with my bow, I shot down three sentries. Keith and Pidge jumped down taking down the others as more ran down the ramps of the ship firing at us. I quickly created a shield blocking the prisoners.

 

“Get them to safety!” I yelled as the other three paladins appeared. Lance and Hunk joined me and fired behind my shield. Once they were gone, I lowered the shield as we took cover behind a piece of metal from the floor Hunk pulled up.

 

“Hold your fire!” We looked out to see Kai standing, wiping the blood from his face. “You got a good hit Rouge. You being the niece of a general explains a lot.”

 

“We can end this peaceful Kai! Have your men drop their weapons and cut the engines of the ship and no one else will get hurt,” I order as he just laughed.

 

“You all should know that we never surrender, Victory or death.” Kai drew his sword, the boys and I looked at one another when we looked over to the ship and smiled.

 

“Ya I think we will choose victory,” I said, and we aimed our weapons as the military came pouring in, guns were drawn. He growled before charging when the roof above him collapsed and something landed on top of him

 

“Where did you come from?” Hunk asked.

 

“Though you might need a little help?” Shiro stated as he stood up off of the unconscious galran. The sentries and troops dropped their weapons as other troops search the ship.

“Where are…”

 

“Raven catch!” I looked up when all the sudden 90 pounds fell on me.

 

“Why shrimp?” I groaned.

 

 

 

I waved goodbye to the last group of prisoners before heading back to our barrack. I got changed into some casual clothes before packing my bag.

 

“Good job out there,” I turned around to see my brother as we walked out.

 

“Thanks,” I said as we walked to others when my heart started sinking. “I guess this is goodbye.” Zander’s smile faded away as I looked away holding back tears.

 

“Hey, I know you are worried about me, but you don’t need to?” I looked up at him confused as our uncle walked up with Zander’s team.

 

“Zander is taking over the Garrison base in Castle.”

 

“Does that mean?”

 

“Yes, I’m not leaving anytime soon,” I just stared at him before wrapping my arms around him.

 

“He’s not the only one,” Jade said as we let go and turned around. “The rest of us are going to join your brother at the base after we get some things sorted out here.”

 

“You have to come visit.”

 

“Oh, don’t worry we will.” She said as Zander walked up to her and the others.

 

“So, see you guys in a few weeks.”

 

“Ya, I guess.” She said as they stared at one another. Jade gave him a quick peck on the cheek before walking away with the others.

 

“Stop laughing!” Zander squealed as I tried to not laugh.

 

“You look like a tomato.”

 

“Shut up and get on the ship!”

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/164809606@N06/247U3z)

 

 


	9. It Always comes back

“Thank god that we won’t be followed anymore,” Lance signed with relief as the news went out it is illegal for the press to follow us everywhere as they could put secrets at risk. Now we can finally have our lives back to be mostly normal.

 

“Alright well I need to go ride Stella, Pidge want to join?”

 

“Sure,” she said, and we got up to go get changed. Once we got changed, we headed down to the stables and tacked up. We hopped on and warmed up before heading down the trials. We came up toward the lake when the horses stopped.

 

“Star what’s wrong?” Pidge asked as Stella start rearing and jumping around.

 

“Help me!” A scream rang out causing a shivered down my spine. The screaming continued, and I took off into the direction of the scream.

 

“Raven!” Pidge called but I didn’t stop. Stella skidded to a halt as I jumped off. All the sudden a girl ran out the bushes and collapsed into my arms.

 

“Hey, hey it’s ok,” I said and notice she was covered in blood and stab wounds everywhere.

 

“Please help me, help them,” she cried as I held her closer and Pidge came through the trees and froze.

 

“Pidge call an ambulance now!” I yelled, she blinked out of her trans and grabbed her phone. I tried to comfort and keep her calm from going into a panic attack.

 

Somehow, we got her back to the house and the ambulance quickly came along with police officers asking about where we found her and everything else. Pidge was a bit shaken up, we always tried to cover some stuff up since she is the youngest. Though we have seen things all of us have but it never gets easier to see someone in so much pain whether its one of us or a stranger.

 

I got a shower before heading downstairs and cleaned up Stella. Once she was clean, I tried to scrub the blood from my tack and Pidge’s. I got most of it out before head back inside and get some comfort food. That’s when a black SUV showed up at the house.

 

“Shiro!” Pidge cried and ran to find him as Zander came up next to me. Shiro came running down as Pidge hid behind Allura and the others were upstairs looking down as he opened the door.

 

“FBI can I speak to the Raven Iverson and Katie Holt on how they found the woman.” The woman asked and Shiro looked at us before nodded and invited them in.

 

 

 

“So, when you were on the trails and found her what direction she was running from?”

 

“The east, toward the lake.”

 

“Can you take us to where you found her?” The man asked, Pidge and I would look at one another before nodded. We took them out to the area, there as still blood on the ground from where I held her.

 

“Thank you for all the information, is it ok if we search the area for any more evidence.”

 

“Ya that’s ok, can you give us updates on the investigation?” Shiro asked and she nodded before we headed home.

 

“We need to update the security systems because someone snuck onto our property and tried to kill a girl,” Shiro said and we all agreed. Pidge immediately started on it working on the project when we got the call about the girl.

 

“She survived and is going into surgery for more serious stab wounds, but she should be ok,” Zander said as we sat in my room in the middle of the night as we watched a movie.

 

“Has Pidge gone to bed yet?”

 

“Probably not,” he said, and I got up before heading to her room to find her on her computer.

 

“Pidge, you need to go to bed, it’s already been a stressful day.”

 

“No, I can’t let this happen again.” She said still typing away. I sighed and took the laptop before picking her up taking her to my room. In the end, we both fell asleep and Zander left us alone.

 

 

 

“We want to help,” I said and the FBI woman who I found the name was Maggie shook her head.

 

“I know your paladins and you want all the fam…”

 

“Fam we want to help with who tried to kill the woman and bury her alive, with 10 other women that you found.” Pidge almost yelled and the lady rolled her eyes.

 

“I’m not going to ask how you found that out but no.” She said and walked away when I thought of something.

 

“What if we go on the inside?” Maggie paused before turning back around.

 

“What do you propose?”

 

“That I…”

 

“We go undercover because all these girls are linked to something. If we go undercover, then we can bust this murder mystery wide open.”

 

“We have done many undercover missions, and this is no different from that,” I stated, and she paused for a minute.

 

“If you are willing once we get all the info then we will send you.”

 

“Thank you,” I said before walking away.

 

“But what if you can’t get out.” She asked, and we looked at one another.

 

“Then we fight our way out.”

 

 

 

“Alright, we found our where the woman Violet came from and where the next location for the men to meet these young women will be.”

 

“Oh great,” Lance said as we looked over the information. It turns out it was a human trafficking ring where young women were being sold of sex off the black market. When the guys found out they weren’t too happy and immediately want to join in but then it could put the whole mission in jeopardy.

 

“The next place where some men are meeting up with some of the girls is here at this local club. We do believe the girls were all branded as all the victims had pieces of skin missing. Thankful Violet was able to give us a discretion of it.” Maggie said and brought the picture on the screen.

 

“We must get you two ready”

 

“Don’t worry about that,” they all turned around to us.

 

“Holy shit, why do they look so good.”

 

“Do I have to wear heels?”

 

“You wanted to come with me,” I said, and Pidge groaned.

 

“Um, the weapons?” Maggie said to see our bayards in our hands. We both dropped them which they quickly disappeared into the rings.

 

“The rings or bayards can’t be detected by metal detectors.”

 

“What about the brand marks?”

 

“Already done.” We pulled down our shirts on our collarbone showing the “brand” marks.

 

“Your mission is to figure out who is the main mastermind of all of this and we also want to bust the men that are paying for this, so they can also be charged. So, don’t act until we know for sure that the true leader of this and the killer of the women that we found is there as well.

 

“We ready to go then, come.” Maggie motioned, and we followed her out.

 

“Please don’t do anything stupid,” Zander said.

 

“I promise.”

 

“Let’s go!” The driver yelled and shut the door. We drove for about half an hour before we came to the club. We hopped out and followed one of the agents down before walking up to a tall buff man.

 

“Fresh meat?” He asked, and the agent smiled.

 

“Just came from training,” he said and that was the signal to show the brands.

 

“Good, come.” We left the agent and followed the man into the club toward the back. We came into a room of about 30 other girls from late teens to mid-twenties. Pidge and I took a glance at one another before walking up a woman in her mid-30s.

 

“Some fresh ones I see,” she said before looking over us. “They’re a bit small in the chest but they will do. Don’t worry darlings next time we will fix that.” I tried my hardest not to look discussed before we were shoved to join the others. 

 

“I was so tempted to slap the shit out of her.”

 

“Don’t we still have to wait.”

 

“Attention ladies, I wanted to remind you all of what happened to dear Violet.” The lady said as a man walked up with a scar over his eye, clearly, he was in a fight by the scratches on his face. “Mr. Scorpio, took care of Violet when she decided to rebel against us.”

 

“ _Scanning his face, yep he was the one that tried to kill Violet.”_ Hunk said through the coms.

 

“Not making the same mistake that she did, I’ll be here if anyone needs help or some inurement.” She said, and her eyes landed on Pidge and me.

 

“Anyway, line up master is almost here.” She clapped her hands and we all lined up.

 

“Here are the prettiest girls on the street.” A large man said as about 10 men walked in.

 

_“Scan give us a minute.”_

 

Soon all the men walked in as they looked over us that’s when one caught my eye. We made eye contacted and a shiver ran down my spine.

 

“Pick who you want.” He said, and the men started walking around looking at us. Immediately he walked toward me, I could feel Pidge eyes looked at me concerned.

 

“ _That’s Wookie Pedia, crime lord, wait who is walking toward Raven.”_

_“He’s galran!”_

_“Agents head there now then wait for my signal.”_

 

Half his face was covered in metal, that’s how he survived. He looked down and up before coming up to my ear.

 

“You look familiarly, do I know you.”

 

“No, sir.”

 

“Are you sure you don’t remember the day he interrupted our fun time.”

 

_“What is he talking about?”_

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I said trying to hold my voice steady before looking at him in the eye.

 

“Remember when he tried to kill me, for trying to have my way with you,” he said as the tears started to build up.

 

“You had no right.”

 

“And who says that.”

 

“Me and my lion,” his eyes widen, and I kicked him to the ground before activating my bayard. I notched my bow as Pidge quickly activated her and swung breaking a table.

 

“Anyone else,” I said when something grabbed me by my shirt throwing me to the ground.

 

“Raven!”

 

 _“Execute, execute!”_ I heard Maggie yelled into the coms and quickly jumped up, kicking the galran off of me.

 

“Move I shot her!”  I froze as the galran held one of the girls at one point. “You don’t want another person dead because of you right.” He said licking the blood from his nose. “Remember all those people you let die.”

 

“Shut up, you should be the one dead!”

 

“He tried but good old witch saved me and put me back together.” Everyone looked so confused and frozen from fear of what this man could do. Even Pidge was in shock by all of and just stood there. That’s when the agents bust through and started yelling orders. The galran looked at them and throw the girl before pointing his gun. I pushed her down as the bullet went through my shoulder as he took off and I quickly chased after him.

 

“Raven!” I heard Pidge yell, but I didn’t listen.

 

“Trill!” I yelled, and he paused before turning around.

 

“So, you do remember.”

 

“How could I have not forgotten for what you did to me!”

 

“Ya, and do you remember what that man did to me.” He said and pointed to his face. I growled before charging, I blocked his fire. I quickly knocked the gun out of his hand. Trill roared lunged, I quickly dodged and jumped out the way before slicing his calf.

 

“You going to kill me like how you killed all those people.”

 

“You mean the people your emperor forced me to!”

 

“We never forced you.”

 

“What about the wounds your soldiers inflicted on me if I didn’t obey!” I yelled, and he stood up.

 

“Then do it, kill me, kill me!”

 

“No, you’re going to be locked up like what your men did to me so long ago.” He growled and slammed me down before grabbing the gun.

 

“I won’t be locked you like the animal you were.”

 

“Raven!” He looked up from me as Pidge ran out to us. Immediately he pointed his gun at her.

 

“No!” I jumped up and plunged my double blade into his chest.

 

“You haven’t done that in a long time haven’t you. I can see it in your eyes.” He said as the tears started. “He would...” I yanked the double blade out of his chest and he collapsed the ground. The tears began to fall as I looked up before whipping them. The agents quickly came and paused to see the galran laying on the ground dead.

 

“Mission complete, take him away,” I said before walking away.

 

“Raven, what happened?” Pidge said chasing after me.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

“Ra please.”

 

“I said I don’t want to talk about it!” I yelled and walked away leaving her standing there all alone.

 

 

“Good work today and thank you for helping us.”

 

“Anytime,” Raven said as Coran finished up her shoulder. She smiled before leaving and they could finally relax, well as much as Raven could from the events.

 

“Raven who was that, the galran?” Hunk asked, and Raven’s body shuttered, _I have to get out of here._

 

“Raven?” Lance said, and Raven quickly jumped off the bed.

 

“He was no one, we have school tomorrow so we better head to bed.” She said too quickly and was stopped at the door.

 

“Raven, what happened?” Shiro asked as Raven quickly backed away from him.

 

“Shiro please,” Zander said and grabbed Shiro’s arm giving her a chance to bolt.

 

“Raven wait!”

 

“Don’t,” Zander yelled and blocked them. “That’s not going to help.”

 

“Zander your sister is hurt.”

 

“You don’t think I know that Allura but making her feel trapped won’t help.”

 

“Trapped what are you talking about?” Lance said concerned and they all stared at him before he signed.

 

“You can’t force her walls down, you have to let her come out. Forcing her to talk only makes her build them up more and trust me I know, just give her time to calm down and then talk to her. It’s for the best even if she doesn’t.”

 

“Ok, you’re her brother so you know her the best,” Shiro stated and Zander nodded.

 

“Thank you, just let her come out on her terms. She will I promise it just might take her some time, but she will. Time is something that is precious to her, if you give her enough, she will come out.”


	10. Games

“Grey let go!” I yelled as I tried to pull the hoodie out of her mouth. “Grey, I can’t play. I need to finish my chores.”

 

_“No, we haven’t had time to hang out so, play with me, chores later.”_

 

“If you help me then we can play all you want,” I said, and she paused before letting go causing me to fall to the floor.

 

 _“Ok let’s hurry up then._ ” She said and grabbed my stack of folded shifts before opening a drawer and put them inside. I just laughed and shook my head before getting up. Once we put away the clothes and before I had time to process anything Grey grabbed my wrist with her mouth as she dragged me downstairs. That’s when I notice how quiet it was, this house is never quiet unless no one is home, which time I checked everyone was.

 

“Look who finally decided to show up,” Lance called as we walked into the training room and Grey let go of my wrist before sitting down. I notice Zander, Coran, and Allura standing on the sidelines while the others with their lions sat in a circle.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“We are doing the annual Lion games.”

 

“The what?”

 

_“The Lion games where lion and paladin have to work together in a series over events and not that we are together we can compete.”_

“So, you made me hurry up with my chores and took me away from the nap I clearly stated I was going to take for this.”

 

_“Exactly.”_

 

“I hate you sometimes, I was looking forward to my nap.”

 

_“Love you too, sleep later. It’s time to kick their ass.”_

 

“Oh god, you’re starting to sound like me.”

 

“Today Paladins you will be doing four games time is a factor in all of these. First, you and your lion with do an obstacle course. The next is where you will be blindfolded and look through your lion’s eyes to get through the maze. The third is where both you and you lion are in separate rooms, you have to work together to escape the rooms before time runs out. The last is where both you and your lion with taking on as many gladiators down until time runs out.” Coran stated showing the courses before Allura walked up.

 

“Good luck Lions and Paladins. Shiro, Black your up first.” Allura said as the course appeared from the ground. The two flew through the course passed with flying colors. Keith and Red did as well and then it was my turn.

 

“3…. 2… 1 Go!”

 

“Go, Raven!” Zander yelled as we took off.

 

We jumped onto the platform and Grey launched herself onto a 50-foot ledge. I jumped up and grabbed her tail before pulling myself up. I slid under a bar and Grey jumped over it before we scaled up the wall. Immediately we dodged as laser fired at us. Grey jumped and created a shield as I ducked behind her. She fired as I notched my bow and fired as well taking down the guns before moving on. Grey helped me up the next wall and we dodged swinging logs. I shot a couple down when they got to close before we got to the bell.

 

“Nice job Raven, 4.25 just 40 seconds under Shiro.”

 

The others went and did well before we had to rooms which I wasn’t too sure about but let’s see how it goes.

 

“Ok, what do you see Grey?” I asked as I looked around mine.

 

“ _Ok there are hieroglyphics on the wall, bookshelf, nice candles, do you want them?”_

“What else and yes I would like the candles.”

 

_“Alright, and the last are these numbers. What about?”_

“Um, I got these colors on the wall, a couple of books, and scrolls.”

 

_“Can you look at the scrolls to see if you can find the hieroglyphics.”_

“Alright, the first one is a cat, the next is a bird with like a tongue. Then there is a guy with a…. Lance was this you!” I yelled into the camera and heard his laughter.

 

_“Got it, is there any more?”_

 

“Yes two, a tomato and wings,” I said when I heard something opened on the other side of the wall. “What did you get?”

 

_“A door opened with a whole much of colors that are in a pattern.”_

“What are they?”

 

 _“Gold, Grey, Green, Blue, Black, Red, and Pink.”_ That’s when the tabled flipped with the scrolls and books revealing a computer.

 

“It’s asking for an access code.”

 

 _“Ok let me look real quick,”_ She said when all the sudden an alarm was going off.

 

“Of it’s that for the room or?” 

 

“No,” I turned around as Allura stood at the door. “We got a distress call.” I nodded before running past her and straight to the locker to get changed. 

 

“A group of people just kidnapped a biological weapons chemist along with some dangerous chemicals in New York City. They are on the moving and running from police.”

 

“Got it to let’s go, team,” Shiro order as we hopped into the cars and sped through the wormhole with the lions closely behind us.

 

“ _Where are they?”_ Pidge asked when a van sped by with five cop cars behind them in front of us.

 

“I think we just did,” I yelled before chasing after them. That’s when the back doors of the van opened, and two-gun men opened fire.

 

“Grey shield!” She ran out in front of us blocking the gunfire. All the sudden a rocket fired the van catching Grey off guard before exploding into her shield and caused to fall behind.

 

“Grey you ok!”

 

 _“I’m alright, just keep going,”_ I growled not wanting to leave her behind but listen and hit the gas. Lance and I fired at them with our guns with Hunk acting like a shield with his armored car as Pidge, Keith and Shiro went around to cut them off. The Lions followed their paladins, even Gold jumped in the car and began firing from above with Blue freezing the doors causing them to fall of illuminating their cover.

 

“ _I see the chemist.”_

_“Alright, we are almost there.”_

I looked up to see them trying to load another rocket when the others pulled out in front of them. The diver immediately slammed on the breaks causing them to drop the rocket and fly forwards. We quickly jumped out the car and aimed our weapons.

 

“Get out the van with your hands up,” Lance yelled with his sniper ready as Hunk and I aimed our weapons.

 

“What are you going to do?” A man yelled as he jumped out waving his handgun. Lance shot a stunted bullet before I shot a net and took him down.

 

“Anyone else!” Shiro yelled. Three more guys jumped out with their hands up two walked over to Shiro and the others while one walked toward us. Hunk grabbed the guy and put him back in the car. There was one more left and the chemist was still in the van.

 

“We know you're in there, come out now and no one has to get hurt.”

 

“Oh yeah,” a man yelled as he pointed his gun into the chemist skull. “Come any closer I put a bullet in his head.” Panic started to rise in my chest, but I tried to ignore it as best as possible and focus on the mission. It didn’t help as the memories tried to plague my mind.

 

“You let us leave, he doesn’t die.”

 

“We let you go, you will bomb a government building,” Pidge yelled back, and he turned to her.

 

“Well aren’t you the smart one,” he smirked, and she growled.

 

“We have to let him go,” I whispered.

 

 _“What are you talking about,”_ Keith yelled whispered back into the coms.

 

“No, he has to but the chemist on the opposite of the van before going back around to the driver’s seat.”

 

“Ok, fine we will let you go, just don’t harm them,” Shiro said and we lowered our weapons and demetallized except for the arrow in my hand. Shiro and Keith moved their vehicles as the guy quickly but the chemist in the passenger seat before running back around. Soon as he put his hand on the handle, I throw the arrow slicing his hand.

 

He yelled before looking at his hand and pointed the gun straight at me. All the sudden something grabbed his arm and clapped down causing the bullet to hit the car door as I ducked. He screamed and dropped the gun as Grey throw him across the yard. We quickly rushed him as Lance and I aimed our weapons at him and Keith came over arresting the guy as Shiro helped the Chemist. We quickly called an ambulance for the guy with the probably broken arm and the chemist. The other four guys were arrested and taken away by police.

 

“Thanks, Grey.”

 

 _“You're very welcome, now let’s finish those games.”_ She said, and I groaned.

 

 

“Raven Grey you're up next,” Allura called but got no response. Everyone turned around to find Raven fast asleep leaning onto Grey as the lion held her in place.

 

 _“I think we will just skip the last one Princess.”_ The lioness said, and she smiled before nodding calling Pidge and Green to go up.

 

“ _Get some rest little one,”_ Grey purred as Raven curled up closer to the lioness. Grey’s notice that Raven had been having trouble sleeping lately after the event that took place a week ago with the galran. It’s doesn’t help the public have been bombarded her because she is unable to fly which is absurd as the girl as already done so much for them.

 

All she can hope for is she doesn’t fall like he once did.  


	11. This is not a chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a character page so people could see what Raven looks like along with her family and Grey.

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/164809606@N06/Y7X1LX)

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/164809606@N06/MdC03C)

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/164809606@N06/A8QgLJ)

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/164809606@N06/3btJj5)

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/164809606@N06/ZV1zri)


	12. Guardian Of Lighting

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” I asked as the crowd waited anxiously for us to come out.

“The public want’s answers right, so unless they start yelling at us then they won’t get them.” Shiro said before walking on stage. I looked at the others and they shrugged before walking on.

 _Here we go._ Soon as Shiro walked up to the mic people starting yelling. _Oh god this isn’t good._

“We can’t have a couple of kids fight for us, we need soldiers, not children.”

“Sorry though they didn’t choose to be paladins. None of us asked to be paladins, the Lions chose us chose them. The lions did not choose a commander, generals even soldiers, they chose children because they saw them to have the heart to fight and defend not just earth but the inter-universe. I'm telling you right now that I would never make them fight if the lions hadn’t chosen them and they didn’t want to.” Shiro said before another man stood up.

“If that’s so then why is she on the team if she can’t fly!” He yelled and pointed at me. Shiro was about to say something before I stood up and took the mic.

“I may not be able to join my teammates in the sky’s but that doesn’t mean I can’t fight. I have proven that I can fight,” As soon as I said that our dog tags starting ringing. We all looked at one another before jumping off the stage. The people around us and didn’t say anything as we ran out. The cars pulled up and we quickly jumped in as a wormhole appeared in front of us. We drove through as multiple fleets flew above, firing down at the town.

“Raven, Grey help evacuate the town with the local authorities, while we try to draw the Galra’s fire away from the town.”

“On it,” I said before jumping out the ship with Grey closely behind me. Once near the city, I grabbed onto Grey before she dropped me off and flew off to the other side of the town. I met up with authorities before head into the fighting zone and moving people out and to the safe area. 

“Go go, come on!” I yelled as a group of people ran past me into the safe area.

“Please my daughter is in there, I have to get her!” A man was yelling trying to get past the police who weren’t letting him in.

“Where did you see last see her?” I asked, and he seemed confused before answer.

“She was on 50th street when we got separated from the crowd, her names Alex, short black hair and green eyes, she has horns similar to mine.”

“Alright get to safety I’ll find her,” I said before taking off into the city, passing people. I came into the heart of the town.

“Alex, it’s ok. My name is Raven, people know me as Rouge and I’m Paladin of Voltron. Your father sent me to find you, it’s ok you will be safe with me,” I called and looked around when I notice a little head of black hair-bearing from a car.

“Alex?” I called and crouched down as she stared at me. “It’s ok, you can come out.” She slowly crawled out before sprinting toward me. All the sudden there was a bang, she froze and spun around as I looked up.  


“Alex get behind me now and run,” I yelled but the little girl was frozen as the ion cannon pointed at us. “Shit!” I went into a dead sprint before snatching her into my arms. I look up as the ion cannon was charging up when it fired. I pulled her behind me and fired back, _Please don’t blow up in my face,_ is all I could hope for when the two powers collided, and I pulled Alex close.

Raven covered Alex as the dust settled and she looked up. _Ok we are not dead_ , she thought as she looked back at the cannon when it began to charge but this time it looked to be taking longer which meant a lot stronger blast.

“Alex you need to run and hide, do you understand me,” Raven said, and she nodded before they looked back up at the cannon. “Go, go, go!” Raven yelled, and the little girl took off running.

That’s when the cannon was done charging and fired. Raven gave all the power she had and fired as she was being pushed back before it cut. Raven fell to her knees as her nose started bleeding and the cannon was getting ready for under round. Raven quickly looked around to see power lines around her. That’s when the gun started firing and she quickly started absorbing the electricity around her before firing. The powers equaled out, but neither was letting up. Raven held as she kept absorbing the electricity around her and straight into her fire. That’s when the cannon started sparking.

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/164809606@N06/414k3e)

“What’s happening?” The commander yelled as he stocked up toward the front and the alarms blared.

“The grey paladin is counteracting our cannon and it can’t take anymore.”

“Hold our position, she won’t last long soon as the power goes out.” He said as fighters fired down on the power plant knocking out the power, leaving Raven to her own power though she wasn’t backing down.

“Sir!”

“Hold.” He said as the alarms got lowered. “Hold!” That’s when there was an explosion as the cannon gave way. Raven fired shot through destroying the cannon and through the next main ship taking it down. 

“Get us out of here now!” The commander yelled, and the ship started turning around.

Raven stared at the one ship crash to the ground and the other fled with no ion cannon left to use. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed to the ground. Alex looked back out to see Raven laying on the ground limp. She was about to run out when a sentry appeared and slowly walked over to Raven. Alex froze as he got closer when it was shot down and she ducked back down. She listens for anything before peaking back out as Grey ran over to her paladin passed the sentry. The lioness kneeled down and rumbled but got no response when she looked up and locked eyes with Grey. Immediately Alex ducked down and hide behind the car.

There was movement, but she didn’t dare to move. There was a purr and she looked to her right as yellow eyes stared back at her. Alex started crying and crawled backward away from her. Grey started making a rumbling sound and lowered herself to the ground making herself smaller. Alex froze as the lioness slowly crawled over before coming up right in front of her. Grey licked her face causing the little girl to start giggling. Grey stood up and Alex froze again before Grey picked her up. She looked out before taking off with the girl in her mouth and headed into a building nearby.

Grey set her down before walking over to her down paladin and laid down. Grey huffed and Alex slowly walked over, settling next to Grey and looked at Raven. She was breathing, just unconscious as the lioness licked away the blood from her face. Grey purred calming down the child next to her and comfort her paladin. They sat there for a half hour when Grey’s head popped up and her purring stopped. Alex looked up at the lioness as she stood up and was listening. Grey then pulled Alex under her as she stood over her and Raven. Grey lowered herself ready to pounce when Black ran in before coming to a halt. Grey’s stance relaxes as she stood up all the way and Black trotted over. They were rumbling to one another before they looked down at Alex. More footsteps started coming closer when Shiro with Lance and Blue not too far behind.

“Raven!” Shiro called and ran over to them as Grey-backed away letting him look over her. Black roared and Shiro nodded before looking back as Lance ran up. “She’s ok, just knocked out.” He said, and Lance nodded before they looked at Alex who hid behind Grey’s leg.

“Come on it’s ok?” Lance said and opened his arms. The little girl looked up at Grey as she gave a growl of approval. She came out and walked over as Lance picked her up and Shiro held Raven.

“Let’s get them back to the ship.”

I groaned as my body ached and everything was fuzzy. I blinked a few times as my vision was returning. Once it was ready, I sat up before looking around to see I was in the ship’s medic bay.

“Look who’s up,” Hunk said as he walked over. “You used a lot of your power to take down that ion cannon and ship so don’t strain yourself.”

“Is she ok?” I asked, and Hunk chuckled.

“She’s fine, just reunited with her fathers. We are just about to take off,” He said and soon enough we heard the ship’s thrusters activate and we took off. The dizziness started to come back, and I groaned. I felt Hunk lay his hand on my shoulder and laid me back down before everything went black.

“Raven can you come downstairs please!” I heard Coran called and I groaned before obeying. I hobbled downstairs before coming into the living room and when all the sudden something jumped onto of me. Thankful I was able to regain my footing and looked down to see a little head of black hair with horns.

“Alex?!” I looked up to see I can only guess were her fathers sitting on the couch before standing as I recognized one form were, I ran back into the town a few days ago.

“Thank you so much for saving our little girl,” the one I have not seen before said as I put Alex down and shook his hand.

“It’s my duty to protect the people of the universe.”

“God, to think you're only a teenager. Your future boyfriend or your girlfriend I don’t know would be lucky to have you.”

“Thank you,” I said when there was a meow before I look down at Alex. “You want to meet my kitty.” Her eyes lit up as Popo trotted in before jumping up and onto my shoulder.

“Alex this is Popo, Popo this is Alex,” I knelt down, and Popo let out another meow before jumped onto her lap. The face she made to her father’s was priceless. I’m just glad that a little girl with so much going for her can wake up knowing there will be there to support her and protect her along the way.


	13. Can't be together

The mission was a success but at a cost as mud was everywhere and we were covered in it along with the lions.

 

“Come on Grey let’s get you cleaned up first and then I’ll go for a shower.”

 

We went to the showers down in the mission area. I flipped up a bowl of water and grabbed a cloth, wiping all the dirt and mud off of Grey. Once she was clean and I grabbed extra clothes from my locker before heading into the shower. It took 15 minutes to get the mud off and out of my hair. I got changed and heading upstairs to see what the others were up to.

 

“Why did you use the showers downstairs?” Allura asked.

 

“I’m not getting mud all over my bathroom.”

 

“Ya, it’s going to take a while to clean that,” Lance stated as he walked in.

 

“No training today, so rest up.”

 

“Oh, thank god,” Lance said before retreating back upstairs. I rolled my eyes and went to follow when something grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me along.

 

“You're helping me with something.”

 

“Why me?”

 

“Because Hunk out, Keith asleep and Lance is annoying.”

 

“Hey!” Lance yelled at Pidge’s comment.

 

“Fine,” I stared and let her drag me as the cats followed us.

 

 

 

“You got it.”

 

“Almost,” I called down before swing again and grabbed the panel. “Got it!”

 

“Ok now hook it up and we should be good to go.” Once it was attached, I swung back up on the beam before jumping down.

 

“Ok, we are in, updating the system now.”

 

“What exactly are you updating?”

 

“The alarms timing, security around the house to be more effective along with contacting to a satellite the US sent out for us to detract Galra ships coming into Earth’s atmosphere. Also, so I can have some fun.” She said, typing away as I raised my brow.

 

“What kind of fun?” I asked, and she smiled up at me.

 

“You’ll see.”

 

“Oh boy,” I said as Popo jumped on my shoulder. We waited about 15 minutes when she started talking again.

 

“We still got some time before it is finished but the fun stuff is ready.”

 

“Do it.”

 

“Alright, here we go.” She said and clicked a button on her computer.

 

“I’m a pump ass bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch.”

 

“PIDGE WHAT DID YOU DO!” Shiro yelled from upstairs. We burst out laughing as Shiro stormed down.

 

“We gotta run, we gotta flee!” Pidge said, and we took off before Shiro could find us. I pulled Pidge up to the beam as an angry father came walking in.

 

“Pidge I know you are hear shut that off now!” Allura yelled.

 

“I knew we shouldn’t have let her do the update without looking over it,” Shiro said as Black rumbled and looked up at us.

 

“You two get down here now.”

 

“It was me.”

 

“Wow, thanks for throwing me under the bus, Raven.”

 

“You made the update.” She lunged me at me. I jumped out the way causing her to fall off the beam. I quickly grabbed her leg as we hung. Pidge swung up and I grabbed her hand before lowering her down.

 

“Take that off now.” Shiro order when her computer beeped.

 

“Too late it’s in the system and I can’t remove it until I do the next update.”

 

“Just don’t play it again, please,” He said before they both left.

 

“You’re not going to tell them?”

 

“Hell, no if I do, they will make me take it off and I’m going to get as much use out of that as possible.” She grumbled, and I laughed when she grabbed my wrist.

 

“You good there?”

 

“There was your mother’s, right?” She said and looked back at the bracelet.

 

“Ya, why?”

 

“Why do you put them on separate wrists and not on one?” She asked.

 

“Because they're not loose fitting so I thought it would make more sense to wear it on the opposite wrist. They were a gift from my mother given by my father.”

 

“You don’t talk much about your father neither does Zander about his?”

 

“What is there to say, Zander's left because he found out he got a girl pregnant and when she didn’t abort it, he left her. Then, my father, I don’t know much. All I know is he was happy for my mother and was supportive, but he then had to go back out to the war and... he never made his home is what she told.”

 

“Do you believe that?”

 

“No, I do believe war affect him in some way and that’s why he could never come home,” I said but she didn’t seem to believe me like there was more to the story but she didn’t push it.

 

“War and trauma can do that to you. You probably now that a lot more than most of us besides Shiro.”

 

“Ya, something like that. Anyway, what else do you have to get done?”

 

“Umm I don’t think I have anything need to be done but I do need to buy some wires to make more chargers because it’s a matter of time before someone loses one or breaks it. My bet is on Lance.”

 

“Probably or one of the lions will chew through it which would be either Red or Green.”

 

“Ya, that would be those two.”

 

“Want to pick up lunch afterward?”

 

“Sure, let me just get my bag and keys.” She said before running up to her room.

 

“Soo, you’re going on a date.”

 

“Ahhh why!” I yelled and jumped back from Zander as he smirked at me.

 

“It’s about time you two went out.” He said as Pidge was coming back down.

 

“Now time to shut up.” I throw the pillow at his face as he laughed, and I walked out to the garage.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Yep let’s go,” I shut the door to the garage seeing Zander giving me a thumbs up. I flicked him off before slamming it and hopped into Pidge’s care.

 

“What was that?”

 

“Zander’s being an asshole.”

“So, the usual.”

 

“Ya.”

 

 

“Which wires do you need again?”

 

_“Copper and Aluminum.”_

“Found them.”

 

“Ok, I got the other stuff meet you at the cash register.”

 

I ended the call and walked up when there was auguring. Pidge was auguring with an older man as he was trying to flirt with her. She tried to push him away, but he wasn’t leaving her alone.

 

“Leave her alone,” I snapped and stood in front of her.

 

“And who do you think you are...” He said getting in my face, I could smell the alcohol coming off of him in waves. Who gets drunk at 1 and is at Home Depot.

 

“She’s my girlfriend.”

 

“Ya, I’m her, wait for what?” I tried to ask but she grabbed my hand.

 

“You’re a queer??”

 

“Yes, we are and goodbye,” Pidge stated before we walked away, not letting go until we checked out and got into the car.

 

“Sorry about that it was the only thing I could think of.”

 

“No, it’s ok, he was a drunk pervert, so it was good to get out of there.”

 

“Let’s get food and forget about that whole thing,” Pidge said before taking off out.

 

“So how did it go.”

 

“I saved her from a drunk pedophile and she called me her girlfriend and I don’t know anymore.” I signed and hid in my blankets.

 

“That doesn’t mean she doesn’t have feelings for you,” Zander said putting his hand on my shoulder as I groaned into my pillow.

 

“I have it bad.”

 

“You do.”

 

“Kind of like you and Jade and don’t lie I heard you talking to her at least once a day.” I poked my head out as he was deep in thought before laying down next to me staring at the ceiling.

 

“I guess we are in the same boat then.” All the sudden something large jumped on top of us.

 

“Grey you arsehole!” I groaned and tried to push her off as her tongue lapped over my face. Zander just groaned and laid in pain from the weight.

 

“Guys you need to see this!” Hunk called, and Grey hopped off letting us go downstairs to find everyone was in the living room. Hunk resumed play on the tv and General Prokok popped up.

 

“Oh great.”

 

_“I know people yell at me for saying bad things about Voltron and how we need to have weapons like theirs. The thing is how can we trust a couple of teenagers to protect us from the empire. I know they have done a lot for us and I appreciate it but more needs to be done. We need to know their secrets, I’m willing to hold a meeting with them and discuss this with Princess Allura and Black or Takashi Shirogane. If you are willing to discuss a solution to the matter. I am willing to comply.”_

“What do you think?” Keith asked as we started and Shiro and Allura.

 

“We will do it,” she stated and stood up. “He wants to have a meeting about this matter he will but Shiro and I will not go alone. You five will come with us as well and shouldn’t be left out. We are a team for a reason. Raven, Zander do you think you can create a date for us.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Alright it's settled then, let’s meet this guy and see what he wants.”


	14. The Commander

_“Tala, Zander, Cayden’s here!”_

_“Cayden!” Little Tala yelled as she ran into his arms._

_“Hello little, how are you?” He said and picked up._

_“Good.”_

_“Cayden!” Zande yelled and hugged._

_“Hey, sport how’s football going?”_

_“Good.”_

_“Alright you two go feed the horses then we can have dinner.”_

_“Ok Mum.” They both said before sprinting out the door._

_“How are the horses going?” He asked as the embraced one another._

_“It’s going good, do you know when they will let you go?” She asked, and Cayden sighed._

_“I don’t think they will ever Nora. I might have to stop visiting as often. I don’t want them to start getting suspicious and find you.”_

_“They won’t find us, Cayden. They won’t find her.” She said and pulled him into an embrace._

_“Alright, I trust you.” He said as they let go and looked at the food._

_“You’re making your famous curry.”_

_“Just for you.” Nora smiled and kissed him on the cheek._

_“We’re done!” Tala yelled as the two ran inside._

_“Alright, can you two set the table.”_

_“I’ll help,” Cayden said and followed the children into the dining room. Once they were done Cayden pulled them aside._

_“I need your guys help with something.” He said and pulled out a little box with a ring inside._

_“What’s that for?” Zander asked, as his sister look just as confused._

_“I’m going to ask your mother to marry me.” He said, and both their eyes widen._

_“I knew it, I knew it, I knew you two were dating.” Tala jumped up and down as Cayden shushed her._

_“Now I need your help.”_

_“Dinners ready!” Nora called and walked into the dining room when her heart melted. “Aww What is this for.” She said placing down the curry and took the flowers from her son._

_“Mummy read the card,” Tala said and held it out. She put down the flowers before opening it up._

_“Will you make him my step-daddy?” She read and looked confused when Cayden got down on one knee. Nora gasped and started crying, holding her hand over her hand._

_“We been together every seen you little girl was born, so Nora Williams will you marry me.”_

_“Yes, Yes.” She said and hugged him._

_“Wait what about?” She asked and pulled back._

_“Like you said they won’t find you guys and I didn’t want you to be taken away from me.” He said wiping her tears._

_“Yay!” The two little ones squealed before joining in._

 

 

 

 

I looked over the picture as we waited for ship to be ready before heading to the meeting. She was so happy that day.

 

“Raven! It’s time for the meeting with who you know who,” Pidge said as she walked in and jumped onto my chair. “Your mom was engaged?!” She almost yelled but I covered her mouth.

 

“Ya, no one knew but me and my brother.”

 

“Who was that?” She asked a pointed to the man.

 

“His name was Cayden, he’s always there ever since I was born. He could only visit once a month though, but he said he was going to try and live with us.”

 

“Did he ever get too?”

 

“Ya, he stayed with us for a week but then they came, and you know the rest of the story. After I heard Cayden did a heartfelt speech before he disappeared. People believe he is hidden from the world while others think it was suicide. He actually was moved to across the world by his work. Cayden didn’t want my brother to be alone all the time, so Iverson becomes his guardian.”

 

“Have you heard from him?”

 

“A few times here and there but not very often. I think he’s ashamed that he couldn’t do something for her, so he thought it was best to get out of our lives.” I said and closed out the photo.

 

“You miss him?”

 

“Every day, it’s like losing another parent but you know this one is alive, and they left you behind.” I said as she looked away, “but I have you guys.” She looked back, “You guys are my family, I don’t need Cayden.” I said, and she smiled when Coran called us down. We quickly ran down and hopped onto the ship before heading out.

 

“Guys we’re here.” Allura called as we landed in Washington D.C. as the white house spokesperson Ms. White was already waiting for us as we walked down the ramp.

 

“It’s so good to see all of you,” She said as we walked up.

 

“Is General Prorok here?” Shiro asked as we walked up toward where we were meeting with him before addressing the public.

 

“Yes, if I’m being honest, I don’t like the fact that he is a General and making threats about a group that helps so much. Good luck,” she said before going off to other duties she probably needed to attend to.

 

“Paladins,” Prokok said coldly before he saw me and his expression changed.

 

“It’s good to see you, Ms. Raven,” he beamed and got up to shake my hand which I expected.

 

“Good to see you General Prokok,” I stated before looking back at the others and winked before we all sat down.

 

“So, what would you like to talk about?” He asked.

 

“We would like to talk about how you have been calling us out for everything that we have when all of it is top secret.”

 

“I want soldiers to have equal opportunity plus it would leave some stress on your shoulders,” he was explaining when I notice something under his shirt.

 

_You son of a bitch_  

 

“What’s that?” I asked, and he looked down at the necklace.

 

“Oh, it was my fathers as he was in the military as well.”

 

“No,” I said, and he looked at me confused. “I may have not notice it when you told me my brother went missing but I do now. That’s a sine ascunsă,” his eyes narrowed, and I glared back.

 

“So, what are you hiding commander.”

 

Prokok grabbed his gun and fired at me. I quickly blocked with my double blade as everyone stood dazed. I rushed him and grabbed the necklace before spinning back around. His body started changing as he grew about two feet even though he was already a tall man. His skin darker to purple and long fangs grew with his smile.

 

“Well aren’t you the smart one.” he said and smiled before charging. I only had time to raise my double blade before slammed into me. I heard my teammates call my name as I crashed and rolled across the ground. Once to my feet I looked up before jumping out the way as he slammed his fist into the ground.

 

I quickly stood up as sentries came rushing in as the other Paladins came running out.

 

“If you kept your mouth shut then maybe this wouldn’t have happened!” Prokok yelled as a ship landed next to him.

 

“It’s better than earth secrets being leaked to the enemy.” Shiro yelled back when the doors opened. We were met by the smiles of Setha and her team.

 

“Where’s your bodyguard?” Pidge remarked as Sombra was no were insight which was a good thing.

 

“They want us to prove ourselves and what a better way to take down the capital of one of the biggest nations of this planet.” Ganco said and Pidge narrowed her eyes.

 

“The president already knows soon as they detected the Galra ships and the city is on log down and the military is ready.” Allura said through the coms easing some stress.

 

I activated my bow when I notice what looks like the Lieutenant staring at me, but I couldn’t see if face due to his helmet.

 

“There is where it ends Paladins.”

 

“Ya I don’t think so, Lance,” they turned around as Lance fired from above. Bala returns fired as I started firing my bow and the others changed.

 

I ducked as Setha throw her spear and fired my bow before swinging my double blade. She blocked the arrow and ducked under my double blade. We swung, clash, sliced at one another. Setha kicked me down and I fired my bow at a nearby sentry. I swung it around causing it to slam into the Setha and took her down with it.

 

A bullet flew past my face and I looked over to see the Lieutenant pointed his gun at me. I spun my double blade as he fired his shots, but the shots weren’t directly aimed at me. That’s when I heard something charging and looked over.

 

“Oh, come on!” I created a shield as the small cannon fired. I slammed into the ground as my helmet came off. I sat up and froze when there was a click up a gun. I looked up as the Lieutenant aiming his gun at me, but he didn’t pull the trigger. We just stared at one another before he lowered it and pulled off his helmet. I froze as my eyes widen.

 

“Th...”

 

“We don’t have time, your fellow Paladins need help,” He said and head out his hand. I nodded and took it before grabbing my helmet as he put his own.

 

“Let’s go.” I grabbed my bayard and quickly took off after him.

 

Raven sprinted around the corner and started firing at Setha. She blocked before charging. Raven activated her double blade and blocked. That’s when Prokok raised his gun at her when it was shot out of his hand.

 

“What are you doing?!” Prokok yelled at the Lieutenant.

 

“I won’t let you take this planet.”

 

“You want the glory to yourself.”

 

“No, but I can’t let this world fall when people I care about live her.” He said and Prokok turned to Raven, before smiling.

 

“And that will be your down fall.” He growled before firing back.

 

Raven ducked, slicing Setha’s side. She let out a cry before growled, stabbing her spear down. Raven barely dodged as it clips her armor before jumping to her feet. That clashed weapons and paused each other back before Setha went on the defense. Raven kept swinging and advanced forward, before kicking back Setha. She began to fire her bow as Setha blocked and lunged. Raven rolled out the way before firing one more shot before blocked the spear with her bow as her back slammed into the ground.

 

“Ahhhh!” Her head to see the Lieutenant helmet was gone as he held his hand to his side.

 

“Looks like your little friend chose the wrong side,” Setha said and Raven head snapped back to her.

 

Get to him, get to him, Raven let out a low growl and Setha’s eyes widen before Raven’s body started cracking. Her eyes glowed before shooting out a blast of energy sending Setha crashing to the ground, she didn’t get back up. Raven quickly got to her feet and took off toward the two Galran. Prokok raised his gun to fire when Raven jumped in front and blocked the shot.

 

“What has that man done for you, that you must protect him!” Prokok yelled as Raven aimed her arrow.

 

“Much more then you will ever know.”

 

“Pathetic, you're just like your brother, always protecting the ones that went rouge.”

 

“Well it is my name,” Raven said, and he growled before Raven fired. Prokok dodged before lunging though this time Raven was ready and swung her double blade. He somehow uses his gun as a shield and blocked the blow. Raven jumped back as he fired as the Lieutenant fired back. He grabbed Raven and quickly took cover.

 

“Come on cowards!” Prokok yelled as Raven notched her bow as the Lieutenant reloaded his gun before they looked at one another. He nodded, and they charged firing.

 

Raven activated her double blade and swung before being kicked down. The Lieutenant fired his gun before drawing a knife from his belt and through it. The knife grew in the length before it lodged into Prokok gun causing it to explode. Prokok growled and charged, the Lieutenant slid under his legs and grab his knife. Raven ducked under fist and got up as Prokok lunged. Raven pulled up her double blade to shield herself when something appeared in front of her. Raven looked up to see the Lieutenant in front of her as the knife/blade was through Prokok chest.

 

He pulled it out and kicked his body down before looking at and then behind her. Raven turned around to see Setha groaned and looking around. All the sentries were down, and her team was capture. Raven notched an arrow before firing next to Setha as a dome formed around her. Setha looked confused and put her hand on the dome, it quickly turned to anger, and she started pounding on the walls, yelling.

 

“You did good,” Raven looked back up at him.

 

“Thank you, it’s good to see you Thace.” She said, and he smiled.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/164809606@N06/vE4m5S)

“It’s good to see you too.” He said and stared at me before speaking. “Even though we never met her, you look a lot like her. They would be proud.” He said when he looked over and Raven followed to see the paladins watching them.

 

“Be safe little one.” Thace put his hand on her helmet before taking off and disappeared.

 

“Who was that?” Pidge asked.

 

“An old friend,” I said before looking back at Keith. He looked back at were Thace disappeared before looking at me. I nodded to him and his eyes widen before looking away.

 

“You can’t do this, I’ll get out just you want,” Setha was yelling as the US troops dragged her way, that’s when her eyes landed on me.

 

“If you want a killer, she’s the killer! I know who you are Rouge! I know who you are! I’ll come back, I’ll come back!” Setha screamed as the door locked behind her.

 

“Don’t worry about her, she’s just a little upset that, we took them down and they didn’t prove themselves to be worthy to their empire.” Lance laughed, and the others joined.

 

“Don’t let her get to you, you did good work come on.” Shiro said and patted my shoulder before they walked away. I looked back before following after them.

 

God, please hope she doesn’t know.

 

 


	15. Fight

_“General Prokok was revealed last weekend and is now confirmed to be a commander of the galra empire and was killed by his lieutenant who is still unnamed. Though people believe that the lieutenant was a rebel against the galra, many don’t see it that way and think they did it to keep the commander silent. After this finding Garrison, USA military and many governments looked over their own generals and soldiers. Some even fled their duties and soon found out later to be spies for the empire though thanks to Voltrons efforts no secrets were given to the empire.”_

 

“We all knew it,” Autumn stated, and everyone agreed before backing away from her phone.

 

“Good work you guys,” Drake said patting our backs.

 

“Has anyone seen Lance?” Hunk asked that’s when we heard yelling and looked at one another before going in the direction of the yelling.

 

“Where is your boyfriend then!” James said.

 

“Why are you even getting my boyfriend involved in something that I don’t even know what happened,” Lance yelled back.

 

“You sure about that.”

 

“James leave him alone clearly it wasn’t him,” Nadia said but the argument only escalated.

 

“Come on guys there is no point to this,” Hunk stated and got between them trying to make peace as we held both parties back. I don’t even know what happened between them since we have been at peace with the mfe group, but something must have kicked these two off at one another. 

 

“Who knew you were hoe here?”

 

“Excuse me!” He yelled, and Hunk quickly grabbed him as Keith was stocking up. I noticed his fists were balled and his nails were a lot longer. His skin seemed paler then I saw his eyes. Immediately I grabbed his arm and somehow dragged him away before he attacked James. I took him into an empty classroom, blocking the door.

 

“I’m going to kill him.”

 

“Keith don't, you need to calm down.”

 

“Raven get out of my way.” He growled and tried to walk around but I quickly stopped him.

 

“Keith do you want them to find out this way.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Your eyes Keith,” he looked away from me and at the window. Keith just froze and stared at himself. He started shaking when he collapsed to the ground. Thankful I was able to steady him and sat him on the wall. He was clearly in a state in shock. “Hey, hey Keith look at me, you need to calm down. Control your breathing.”

 

“How, why…”

 

“Because Griffin made a snarky comment about your boyfriend and you were about to rip his throat out. We all know he’s an asshole but killing him may be a bit too much.”

 

“Thank you for stopping me before I..” he stated as his nail shrink, and his eyes turned back to normal but still clearly shaken seeming himself like that.

 

“No problem, just next time something like that happens, walk away and take a breather,” I said, and he nodded. Once Keith completely calmed down, we headed back out to see Lance being held back by Hunk and James’s friends held him. Ryan and Pidge were off to the side watching. The two yelled at one another as both parties tried to drag the two away.

 

“Alright, that’s enough whatever happened needs to be settled without someone getting their head blown off. So, what happened?” I asked and the two looked at one another.

 

“This bitch but a love letter in my locker.”

 

“NO, I didn’t, I have a boyfriend for a reason,” Lance yelled back.

 

“Do you have it?” Hunk asked, and he handed it to him as I looked over it until I saw the bottom initials and turned the paper over.

 

“You are idiots. This is Leo Miller.”

 

“And how do you know that,” James said as I shoved the paper in his face.

 

“P.S. I hope you like the letter Raven and the chocolate.’ This is the motherfucker who has been trying to date me for 3 years and your locker is next to mine. He must have tried to give it to me.”

 

“Ohh, my bad.” James smiled, and everyone just groaned.

 

“I told you it wasn’t for you!” Nadia yelled, and Ina agreed.

 

“Is this what you deal with all the time?” Ryan asked, and I nodded.

 

“I’m so sorry.”

 

“Don’t worry, I'm used to it, sadly. Thought a lot that tried to presume me gave up soon as they found out I was a paladin. Leo is one of the only who hasn’t.”

 

“Oh, Raven!”

 

“Leo fuck off, you almost caused people killing one another so go away before you’re the one that dies!” I yelled, his face went pale and he quickly baled.

 

“I can see why.”

 

“Don’t make me murder you to James.”

 

“Ok, my bad.” Thankfully the rest of the day went ok. I was doing some homework when Keith came knocking at my door.

 

“How did you know how to help me?”

 

“What do you mean?” I asked as he sat down in my egg chair across from me.

 

“How did you get me to snap out of killing James?”

 

“I don’t know but I knew you needed to calm down if anything were to happen.” I said, and he nodded. “Keith are you ok?”

 

“What if it happens again Raven, what if I can’t control it and...”

 

“Keith you're rambling, calm down.” I said, and he took a deep breath before I continued. “I’m telling you right now that your probably not the only one going through something like this. There are probably plenty of people out there dealing with mixed feelings and instincts they don’t fully understand. In time you will figure it out and you will know how to control your other side.” I started when he changed the subject.

 

“About the lieutenant, he’s apart of the blade.”

 

“Correct.”

 

“Did you guys know each other at some point?’ He asked, and I looked down.

 

“Something like that.”

 

 

_“Where are you little one!” He called as little Tala giggled._

_“Got you!” Tala cried as she was grabbed from the vent and tossed into the air. “Very good little one though maybe not the same place as the last two times. Want to try again?”_

_“Ya!” she cried as he placed her down._

_“Ok, one, two, three,” he started counting as the little girl ran off to find her next hiding spot._

“Do you know how I could contact them?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“How do I contact them, they may know how to help me and may even know what happened to my mother.”

 

“I don’t think it is a good idea.”

 

“What do you mean not a good idea,” He yelled and stood up from his chair. “You told me that they are a rebel group in the ranks of the galra empire and every single one of the galra blood. So at least one of them would know how to help me.”

 

“That’s not the thing Keith.”

 

“Then what is.”

 

“I can’t put their whole operation at risk for you to find out how to control something that I can help you with.”

 

“How are you supposed to help Raven, you don’t know how it feels to discover you’re the blood of the enemy.”

 

“No, but I do know how it feels to lose control, Keith!” I yelled back, and he went silent. “I know how it feels to have yourself slip away from your grasp and have no control. That’s how I felt when I lost my mother, but I came back from it. I learned how to not slip away and not take my anger out on the world. I know you want answers Keith, my brother and I wanted answers about our fathers, but we never got the chance.

 

“Fathers?” Keith asked, and my eyes widen before I looked down.

 

“Zander and I were are technically half-siblings, his left when he found out he got a girl pregnant. Mine, I know he went to help fight in the war but that’s all I know, I still won't answer and nor does Zander. Unlike us, you can get answers but right now the time isn’t right. I’m sorry but I can’t risk the Blade being found out.”

 

“I understand, I’m sorry for yelling.” He said and curled himself into a ball as I got up and walked over.

 

“You're ok, you just want answers about yourself and who you are. That’s what everyone wants to know about themselves and you are no different. They will come just give them time to come ok?” I said, and he nodded before getting up and headed to the door.

 

“Thank you again for stopping me.”

 

“Your welcome, next time you feel like ripping someone’s throat out. Walk away and take a breather before coming back.” He nodded before shutting the door behind him.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

“They failed.”

 

“They tried to prove themselves and helped with their own defeat. They grew too weak for your empire,” Sombra stated and Zarkon nodded.

 

“What happened to Prokok again?”

 

“Killed by his lieutenant, Thace.”

 

“Not the first of people to go against but I’m more interest in his relationship with the paladins.”

 

“It seems that he only has a relationship with Rouge aka Raven Iverson.”

 

“That Iverson’s little brat, oh course. Thought Thace doesn’t seem to be the only one interested in her.”

 

“He… he’s restless whenever she’s close like he knows her on a very personal level.”

 

“I see, we will find out soon enough. Any sign of you know who?”

 

“No, ever since Rouge’s brother returned there has been no sign of Guardian. Do you think there is a connection?”

 

“Maybe, I’ll have people look into it, for now, get ready for the next mission.”

 

“Yes sir,” Sombra saluted before heading toward the door.

 

“Oh, and Sombra,” he paused and looked back at his emperor. “Next time you see Rouge, don’t hold back like last time.” Sombra only nodded and walked out without another word.

 


	16. Stick together

“What’s with you and this whole Jacklyn Paula thing?” I asked, dropping the blankets and pillows in Autumn’s room.

 

“Look her drama life is what gives me life,” Autumn stated, and I rolled my eyes.

 

“You mean like how her boyfriend could do better,” Leah stated, and she agreed.

 

“He can! She is only going to cause trouble for him if she keeps up all the stupid things she does.”

 

“You know they both do stupid things to get a bad rep.”

 

“Ya, but I can’t be mad at Erik.”

 

“I got the cookies!” Shay said, and we all cheered before settling down.

 

“This sleepover has officially started.”

 

“So, your brother told me you got a little crush going on.” Leah jabbed at me.

 

“No, no I don’t!”

 

 

“Oh, she does, who is it do we know them.”

 

“Is it a boy or girl.”

 

“Give her a second,” Shay said letting me talk.

 

“You do know her but I’m not saying.”

 

“Is it Pidge?” Leah asked, and I froze as my face went red. “It is it is, I fucking knew it.”

 

“Autumn stop!!” I squealed and threw a pillow at her face as she laughed.

 

“My little Raven is growing up!” Autumn said and held me.

 

“Stop it.”

 

“Her British is coming out, so it has to be true.” Shay stared and yell when I threw at pillow her.

 

“Don’t throw a pillow at innocent Shay,” Leah yelled when a pillow smacked her face. “And I was defending you.”

It quickly turned into a pillow fight and knocking each other down until someone interrupted.

 

“Can you guys keep it down we are trying to play?” Drake yelled with JoJo behind him.

 

“Why are you here?” Leah asked.

 

“Because we want to play video games and JoJo system broke.”

 

“Do you guys have any nerf guns?” I asked as everyone looked at me.

 

“Probably why?”

 

“We play this game at home where there are two teams that are trying to take each other out. We use it to practice but it’s still a lot of fun.”

 

“Sure, you're on our team, Raven.”

 

“Oh, hell no, you two already play shooting games you are not having an actual paladin of Voltron on your team. She’s with us.”

 

“Fine then one of you come to our team because it’s four against 2 isn’t fair, plus paladin.”

 

“What does me being a paladin have to do with anything?”

 

“It means you know military strategies.”

 

“That’s doesn’t mean I’m not good at them. My name was Rouge for a reason.”

 

“I’ll join your team.”

 

“Thank you Shay, then it's settled then, let’s grab the guns.”

 

“Ok, you guys ready,” Autumn asked, and we nodded.

 

“Ok let’s go kick some ass.” Leah cheered, and they ran out of the room.

 

“Oh boy,” I said and looked out into another hallway before heading that way.

 

 

3rd pov.

 

 

“Where did Raven go?” Autumn asked, they both turned around and the girl was nowhere in sight.

 

“Oh no. So, this is how her team feels when she disappears.” Leah stated, and they walked out.

 

The other team started firing and they quickly returned the fire. Shay went down within minutes, but the grey paladin was still nowhere in sight.

 

“What the fuck!” The boys were hit in the back of the head and turned around to see Raven on top of the cabinet. She shot one in between Drake's eyes and he yelped as she laughed.

 

“How did you even get there?” Autumn asked, and Raven jumped down.

 

“As I said, Rouge for a reason, meaning I don’t follow orders very well.”

 

“We can tell.” Leah sounded annoyed when there was the bell rang. They all looked at one another before Raven put the gun down and headed to the door.

 

“What are you doing here?” The others came around the corner to see Grey holding two pizzas in her mouth as she sat at the door.

 

“Leah, Drake do you let big mechanical cats in your house.”

 

“As long as she doesn’t shed.” Grey walked passed them and into the kitchen sending the food down.

 

“Thank you, girl,” Raven said as the lioness rumbled, rubbing her head on Raven’s chest.

 

“Is it ok if she stays the night, she promises not to break anything.”

 

“I forgot you guys can talk telepathically.”

 

“I can also talk out.” Everyone screamed and stared at the lioness. “The lions usually don’t use this form of speech, but I feel like it’s the right form for this occasion since I will be spending the light at your home.” They all just stared at Grey than to Raven who just shrugged.

 

“It’s not the weirdest thing that I found out about happened. The real one was when I found out they’re like a thousand years old.”

 

“Thousand! And they are still known to be the most advanced technology in the universe.”

 

“I’m not just a machine child, I have a soul, a spirit as you would call it. I have learned many things and have seen more things than you ever will in your lifetime. Though I know your species is not very old and still is very naïve, you have a lot to learn. Now can I have a slice.”

 

“But then you will eat the whole thing.”

 

“I brought you it, I can easily take it away cub.” Raven rolled her eyes at the name but grabbed the biggest slice before giving it to her. Not long after she had finished it and didn’t ask for another much to Raven’s surprise. They all headed up to Leah’s room and were deciding on a movie.

 

“So, what do you guys want to watch?”

 

“No, you have pizza breath!” Raven yelled as Grey was drying to lick her hair while the others decided on a movie and just ignore what was going on

 

“Spirt?” Drake suggested, and everyone agreed.

 

“Sure,” they all turned around to see Grey paws wrapped around Raven as her tuck lapped over her face and hair purring. “You know I’m going to smell like fucking pizza now. Ow!”

 

“Language and stop complaining.” Raven only grumbled and excepted her fate.

 

They got the movie playing before settling down. Though have way through the movie they looked over to see Raven fast asleep curled up next her paladin.

 

“It’s not like her to fall asleep, this is her favorite movie.”

 

“We had a mission last night and didn’t get home until 5 this morning. She still wanted to come through and got all her chores done before she did.”

 

“So, she hasn’t had sleep in 24 hours.”

 

“It wouldn’t be the first time the paladins of run on 24 to 48-hour shifts. Nights like those they only get a few hours before having to get up the next day.”

 

“But why they don’t have anything to do after right?”

 

“School, sports, hobbies, they all want to live normal lives and sacrifice a few things for that and being paladins.”

 

“If that’s the case, then who makes sure that they are rested.”

 

“That’s why we are here. We chose them because we saw something in them. We are there to protect them and help them on missions. Also, to make sure they take care of themselves. That’s why I came, to make sure she was ok and make sure she got the rest she needed. We never know when the next mission will be, so we have to be ready.” Grey stated when Raven shifted, curling up closer to the lioness earning a purr before she settled back down.

 

“If it’s so exhausting, why do they still do it.”

 

“It is but they love it, helping others even if some don’t admit it.”

 

“You mean Keith and Pidge?”

 

“You can say that,” Grey said, and everyone laughed before hushing as Raven was moving again. Though she never stirred, Grey shifted and curled herself around her paladin before they continued to watch the movie.

 

All the sudden there was a blaring sound and I jumped up. I bolted for the door when something caught my foot causing me to crash go to the ground.

 

“What the fuck?” Autumn groaned as Leah flickered the lights on.

 

“Sorry, but I got to go,” I said and went to get the door when Grey grabbed me. “Grey what are you doing, we got a mission,” I yelled but she didn’t let go.

 

“Raven,” we looked over. “It was my phone, Rax was calling me sorry,” Shay said I signed with relief and Grey let me go as I settled down.

 

“It’s ok, the others probably would have called me anyway for if it was real or a false alarm.”

 

“Well it’s 8 so I’ll go make some breakfast for the boys and us.”

 

“I’ll come help, you should get some rest.”

 

“I’m already wide awake so I’ll come to.”

 

“Good, now I can go back to sleep,” Autumn grumbled before pulling the blanket over her head. I rolled my eyes and followed the girls downstairs with Grey behind me.

 

“Raven?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You could have stayed home after your mission,” Shay said and I looked away.

 

“I know but with the galra spiking up their attacks, school an just about everything. We haven’t spent much time together and I wanted to make up for lost time.”

“Raven, we know the life of the paladin is difficult and sometimes you can’t always be there for us but we are friends and we stick together no matter what ok?” Autumn said and came up to me. I only nodded before she hugged me.

 

“Awww, group hug.”

 

“Nope!” I tried to flee but couldn’t escape from their arms. “Grey save me!” I yelled but she just sat there.

 

“Traitor,” I grumbled and excepted my fate, melting into the love my friends were giving me.

 

We stick together no matter what.


	17. Haunted past

“We ready to go?” I asked.

 

“Yep,” Pidge said packing the last of her stuff. We are on a scouting mission in an abandoned city for any Galra activate and split into 4 teams. Shiro and Allura, Keith and Lance, Hunk with Zander then we got Pidge and me. We are taking on the east side of the city.

 

Once Pidge had everything, we headed off toward the coordination to set up the scanner. Once at the top I kept watching as Pidge was setting up.

 

“Do you guys have anything?”

 

” Nope.”

 

” Nada.” That's when the alarms went off on Pidge’s computer.

 

” I think we got them, alright we got 6 sentries and about 10 soldiers, there are two more people, but I can't tell who they are.”

 

” Good work you two, keep track of them but don't engage until we can get there.”

 

” Copy.” We tracked them until they started to head toward where we were. Pidge stayed at the computer as I snuck over to the far wall and looked down.

 

” Pidge we got a big problem.” She got up to where I was, and her eyes widen.

 

” Guys the two other figures are Sombra and Haggar, I repeat Sombra and Haggar are here.”

 

“Stay out of sight. Pidge see if you can hear what they're saying.”

 

“Copy Shiro.” She said and returned to her station.

 

“You sure that it will work?”

 

“They won’t even know I’m there. Though I’m not sure about Rouge.”

 

“Why so?”

 

“He recognizes her though he won’t say why.”

 

“We will figure it out soon enough, I mean they already know we are here,” Haggar said and they looked up where I stood.

 

“Guys our cover is blown!” Pidge yelled and quickly packed her equipment. We headed to the elevator shaft and used our bayards. I looked back to see Sombra looked through the window. Immediately I grabbed the elevator and slammed them shut.

 

“How did you...”

 

“No time for that come on,” I said and grabbed her hand as we ran out the back doors. We ran through alleyways and out into the main road when Sombra landed in front of us. I notched my bow and aimed it at him.

 

“Don’t be like that little rouge?” He smirked as I growled at the name.

 

“Pidge get out of here and find the others.”

 

“No, I’m not leaving you.”

 

“Pidge go now.”

 

“Yes, go running back little one.” He said, and I looked back at her.

 

“Please.” Pidge looked at me and then back at Sombra before backing away and taking off.

 

“Sounds like someone we know,” He said, and I narrowed my eyes. “I know you know who he is, why don’t you tell me who you are kid and we can make an agreement.”

 

“Never,” I said coldly as he signed.

 

“So be it,” I screamed when pain shot through my body before I fell to the ground. I slowly sat up and turned around as my eyes widen.

 

“Let’s have some fun shall we,” Haggar said with no emotion in her face before firing again.

 

 3rd pov.

 

“She just over here!” Pidge said when a scream rang out.

 

“Raven!” They pushed themselves faster and turned into the road before skidding to a halt.

 

“Raven?”

 

The girl sat on her knees and hands, her helmet discarded a few meters away. Haggar and Sombra stood behind her with about 20 sentries and soldiers. Raven slowly stood up before opening her eyes.

 

“What did you do to her!” Zander yelled seeing his sister with the same horrible glowing purple eyes.

 

“She’s with us now, and you can’t stop it,” Haggar said as two soldiers put to swords in her hands. “Kill them.” She demanded but the girl didn’t move as a mark on her face started forming.

 

“I told you to kill them.” She roared but Raven just stood there.

 

“Did you hear her, kill them!” A soldier said and pushed her. All the sudden Raven’s head snapped over before plunging the sword into his chest. He gasped and held the sword before she yanked it out and he fell limp. The team stood there flabbier gasped as she turned around to Haggar and the woman eyes grew.

 

“No this can’t be possible,” she said as she backed away, Raven’s turned around, the mark now looked like some slashed across her face. “Kill her, I said kill her!”

 

The guards all looked at one another before charging. Raven narrowed her eyes and lunged, slicing her way through them with ease, her eyes set on the witch. The other guards didn’t dare to attack letting Raven swing out. Haggar quickly teleported away and Raven kicked out into thin air where Haggar appeared. The old woman slammed into the ground.

 

“Allura and Zander get to the ship, paladins with me,” Shiro said as they took on the other guards that fired at them.

 

Raven blocked Haggar’s fire before charging when Sombra grabbed her by her hair and throw her across the yard. Raven quickly jumped up ducked under Sombra’s swing. She kicked out and he quickly dodged. Sombra grabbed Raven back the back of her shirt, throwing her across the yard as she shirt ripped off. Raven flipped in the air and landed on feet, using the sword as stability. Sombra’s eyes widen as she slowly stood up and stared him down.

 

“Raven?!” Zander sounded horrified as he looked down at her body. The glowing marks covered her interbody.

 

“You let them do this.” He looks up to meet as she glared at him. “You let them do this to me. All the scars and the pain you caused!” She yelled as she slowly walked toward him, clutching the sword.

 

“I was stabbed, beaten, shot, clawed, had my throat slashed, bones broke but all but back together, so you can throw me back into that arena and kill. Do you know how many innocent people you forced me to take!”

 

“What’s even sadder, I watch you do all of this to your own daughter. And you wonder why she hates you.” Sombra growled and Raven stopped looking down at one of the swords in her hand.

 

“And I remember so clearly those three words you engraved to our heads.” She said before looking up.

 

“Victory or **Death!** ” Raven charged before launching into the air. Sombra drew his sword and blocked throwing Raven back. The girl quickly got to her feet before throwing both her swords. Sombra blocked one but the other causing his sword to go flying. Raven took the chance and lunged, knocking them both to the floor.

 

Raven fighting style was none that the paladins have ever seen. She always fought to only harm but not kill. Raven always aiming for parts that could just take them down without killing them. This wasn’t her, this Raven fought to kill, in the Galra way. Strong, fast, brutal, though it wasn’t just Galra. She was fighting very similar to Sombra. They always countered one another with the same force, no wonder she was able to keep up.

 

Sombra kicked Raven off before grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into a wall. Raven clawed his hand off her throat and grabbed his head before slamming it into the wall. Sombra dodged her punch and grabbed her ponytail before throwing her, grabbing both of her swords as Raven grabbed his. They both looked at one another before clashing.

 

“Enough!” Haggar yelled and appeared between them before blasting them back. Sombra looked up about to yelled when Haggar put her hand up and he looked around her. Raven was panting on the ground looking away as a figure appeared in front of her without her knowledge.

 

“Raven?” The girl’s head snapped up and her eyes widen at the figure in front of her.

 

“Raven it’s me.” The woman said and held out her hand. Raven shook her head and backed away.

 

“No, no.”

 

“Raven?” The woman reaches out and slowly walked to Raven like she was a frightened child. “It’s ok no one is going to hurt you RaRa. It’s just me, please let’s go home.”

 

“No,” Raven backed away before grabbing her head. “You’re not her.”

 

“It’s alright,” the woman went to grab her arm, Raven’s eyes wide as she jumped away.

 

“Don’t touch me!” She screamed as tears were falling down. The woman just stared at her confused, but Raven knew. There was no light in the eyes that stared back at her, this was not her.

 

“You’re not her, you’re not my mother,” she cried and backed away.

 

“Raven please just listen.” Sombra looked at the woman and back at Raven before charging.

 

“Sombra no!” Haggar called out and Raven head snapped over. Her eyes lighten, and she collapsed into a ball as electricity surround her before blasting out. The woman disappeared as Sombra and Haggar were flung back. Raven arched her back as her eyes turned black and something shot out of her mouth before she collapsed.

 

The creature was completely black with bright purple eyes, it looked like an ink monster. It screamed and rolled on the ground before turning to Raven. Raven looked up as it screamed and ran on all four at her. She gave an animal growled and grabbed her sword before charging. The creature fell into two halves, screaming as it steamed before disappearing into the air. Raven dropped the swords before collapsing to her hands and knees.

 

“You bitch!!” Raven’s head snapped up as Haggar stood in front of her. “I gave you a chance to see her again and you threw it all away.”

 

“But you never gave her a chance to live!!” Raven screamed and stood up. Haggar growled as her handed sparked and fired. Raven’s eyes widen and put her arms up to block up, but it never came. Raven slowly opened her eyes and jumped back.

 

“Go.” He said and stood in front of her, but Raven was frozen. The winged man turned back as she stared back at him.

 

“Raven get out of here,” though she didn’t move.

 

“Raven run, run!” He screamed, and she snapped out of it and took off. The man watched her run before blocking Haggar’s magic as it deflected just above Raven hitting the building. Memories flashed through Raven’s mind as she kept running.

 

She could hear his screams to run as fire and shots were all around her. She remembers screaming out for him as she was being dragged away when it all went black.

 

 

 

 

“Raven?” Allura called with her staff in hand as she entered the abandoned building. There was no answer and she continued upward. Allura walked into an abandoned room to find Raven sitting in the corner. Her arms were wrapped around her knees, visibly shaking. Raven slowly looked up as tears ran down her face.

 

“Lura.” She hiccupped as Allura smiled and crouched in front of her.

 

“Hey, you ok?” She asked as the younger girl shook her head. Allura opened her arms as Raven looked up before launching into them like Allura would pull away any second.

 

“It’s ok, I got you.” She said holding her tight.

 

“I killed them all, I become the monster she wanted.” She cried as Allura rubbed circles on her back. “And she appeared, she was there, I wanted it to be her, but I alright knew it wasn’t. Then He was there, he came back but then he told me to run and I... I,” she tried to say before breaking down. It obvious the girl was in shock as her mind was running a hundred miles a second thinking over everything that happened.

 

“Shh, shh, it’s ok, it’s going to be ok.” Allura shushed hoping to calm her down. After 15 minutes Raven’s tears dried, and her cries turned to small hiccups.

 

 _“Did you find Raven?”_ Shiro asked through the coms.

 

“I did.”

 

 _“Is she ok?”_ Zander asked clearly worried about his sister.

 

“She’s,” Allura looked down at the girl curled up in her lap. “She’s ok but shaken up.”

 

“ _We should be there in a minute.”_

 

“Ok copy see you soon,” Allura said and shut off the com before going back to Raven. “Hey, the team is coming ok, we’re going home.” The girl nodded before sitting up. Allura let go and stood up before helping Raven. She wrapped a protective arm around her as the headed down.

 

They hid behind a wall and looked around as the ship landed. Allura checked before pushing Raven out first as they sprinted onto the ramp. Grey was pacing back and forth until she spotted her paladin walk up. She let out a rumble and trotted over before checking her paladin over.

 

“I’m ok Grey.” She whispered the lion rubbed her big head on her face before pushing Raven toward the control room. Zander sat in his chair, tapping his foot as he waited for his sister. Soon as the doors open he jumped and walked over. Before Raven knew it, she was engulfed in her brother’s arms. She froze before wrapping her arms around him and they let go.

 

“You ok?” He asked, and she nodded. Zander rubbed her back as Raven headed to her seat and sat down.

 

“We’re ready to go.” Coran started as Allura stepped up to her station and they took off. Once they got back Raven went straight to her room with Grey closely behind and locked it.

 

“Pidge don't,” Zander said as he watches the youngest member about to knock on her door. “She...... she needs time. She will come out tomorrow and we will talk about it, ok.”

 

Pidge nodded and watched him head to his room and shutting door. She looked at him before looking back at Raven’s. Pidge thought for a second before taking Raven’s brother advice and left her alone.

 

 

_“Raven they’re waiting for you?”_

 

“I know.”

 

_“You ok?”_

 

“Ya let’s go,” I said and stood up. Grey puffed and blocked me.

 

“ _You don’t have to tell them if you don’t want to.”_

 

“I know, and I want to tell them, they need to know.” Grey just looked at me before moving out the way, letting me walk by. She stayed close to me as we walked downstairs and into the kitchen where everyone was having lunch.

 

“Raven?” Everyone went silent as Zander got up and walked over to me. “You ok?”

 

“Ya, ya I’m ok, I’m ready to talk.”

 

“Come eat some food first you look like your starving.” Hunk said and made me up a plate. I just smiled before sitting down and eating my meal.

 

“So, Raven What happened back there?” Allura asked as we all sat in the living room.

 

“Haggar had some kind of control on me. She is able to create these creatures that control her victims for her and do her bidding. It took her years to perfect and go to where they can control the person full time. Though somehow the one she created to control me backfired.”

 

“I think I know why,” I looked up as Pidge made the comment.

 

“We notice that Haggar and her druids are sensitive to electricity. Maybe with you being the guardian of lighting effect the creature and why you were able to get rid of it when the time came.”

 

“Very observant Pidge, though how do you know all of this Raven?” Allura asked.

 

“Because I watch her perfect it. I was once a prisoner of the empire. That’s why she recognized me.”

 

“That where all those marks come from,” Shiro said and we all looked at him. “You were in the arena and she healed you, so you would go back in. Those were all the wounds you received.”

 

“Ya, and the one on my back was from one that they never healed. She said that it was a sign of an improvement when I was able to take down Sendak.”

 

“You fought Sendak?!” Lance yelled, and I nodded.

 

“It was when he had both his arms and I’m the reason why he’s missing an eye. It was after he caught me on the back.”

 

“Oh shit,” Keith said and Shiro didn’t correct him as he looked like he was in the thought process.

 

“Shiro?”

 

“Raven how old where you when you were taken?” He asked, and my eyes widen before looking away.

 

“I was 7 when I was taken.”

 

“You’re Tala Williams, aren’t you?” He asked as everyone except for my brother stared at me before I nodded.

 

“This explains so much,” Hunk said as he and the others thought.  

 

“How come Pidge seems the less surprised?” Lance asked as everyone was just speechless and Pidge just sat there like nothing happened.

 

“Because She has known for a while now, she was asking something and me kind of went on a rant. It was only when we were watching the movie when I realized what I said. Though Pidge never did say anything so, we never talk about it after.”

 

“How come you didn’t tell the rest of us?”

 

“It was an accident when I told her, and I didn’t want others to know and the Galra finds out about, so I kept quiet. It’s not that I didn’t trust you is that...”

 

“We understand, you did it to protect yourself and us,” Keith said, and I smiled.

 

“If you’re Tala, you are...” Hunk said as my brother nodded.

 

“The reason why Tala change her name to Raven was to hide from the press. They always followed her, so she changed her name and we made up to story about Wales. We haven’t had a problem since plus then she would be off the Galra radar.”

 

 _“Though I don’t know how long that will last,”_ Raven thought when Coran asked a question.

 

“How did you come up with Raven?”

 

“For some reason, my mother always called me her little raven, so I want to represent her in some way, so I chose that name,” I said wiping a few stray tears. “That’s who the woman was but I already knew it wasn’t her.”

 

“I have one more question?” Allura asked, “Who’s he? When I found you kept saying he was there.”

 

“He’s no one, I thought I saw someone else in Sombra, but I don’t know why Sombra saved me from Haggar’s rage.”

 

“That’s the million-dollar question, though I think we need to go for a treat. Who wants to go get ice cream?”

 

“Who doesn’t want some?” Hunk said as we all got off and went to get our treat.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

“What was that?” Haggar growled. “How did he come back!”

 

“I’m not sure, though it wouldn’t happen again,” Sombra said and turned around to her.

 

“If you lose control of him, we lose the war and you die.”

 

“Don’t worry, he’s weakening, it’s a matter of time before he can never surface again.”

 

“Good, don’t let it happen again.”

 

“Yes, Haggar.” He said as she walked away.

 

 _“You know I’ll never give up.”_ He said and Sombra rolled his eyes

 

“And that will be your downfall and then your body will be mine. Now I final you know why you are so interested in the little rouge.”

 

“ _If you hurt her!”_

 

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t dream of it. Plus, the empire needs their little angel don’t you think,” Sombra said but he didn’t get a reply. “That’s what I thought, I hope to see you again, Tala.”

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/164809606@N06/mf626H)


	18. Sibling Day

“Raven?” Zander said and walking into the training room as I ducked under the gladiator staff.

 

“Raven?” he called but I ignored it. “End training simulation.” The gladiator fell through the floor and I grumbled pulling up the screen and typing in a target simulation.

 

 “Tala!” That’s when I froze and turned around to him as he walked over.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing’s wrong.”

 

“Don’t lie to me, I can see it on your face Raven,” he said, and I looked away, holding back tears. “You know you can tell me, right?”

 

“I know, but I need to get over with what happened.”

 

“With what?”

“Do you not remember last week.”

 

“Is that’s why you can be upset Raven.”

 

“No, I can’t, I have to get over it and move on,” I said and tried to walk out when he grabbed my arm.

 

“Raven look at me, Tala,” I did. “You are allowed to be upset, you relived what happened to you as a child 7 years ago. You saw mum, alive even I broke down when I saw her. You don’t have to go through this alone ok.” I just nodded as he brought me into a hug.

 

“Why don’t we have sibling day, my treat?”

 

“Ok,” I said, and he smiled at my agreement.

 

“Get out of these sweaty clothes and we will head out ok.” I nodded before obeying his orders and headed upstairs. Once I was showered and had fresh clothes on, I headed downstairs to find Zander waiting for me before we hopped into his car.

 

This isn’t the first time we have done sibling day. When I came back, he did it every month where we had a day together and spend time for the three years that we lost it with one another. Zander would show me different things that were going on especially when I got home. He wanted to show me everything new that was happening the first week of my return. Thankful Mitch had him turn it down and let me settle into the life of not being in a galra prison. It was hard at first my brother and uncle helped me along the way. Since Zander was gone, we didn’t have any or even when he got back so it was nice for things to return to how they once were.

 

5.5 years ago-

 

 

“So how do you think of those trailers?” Zander asked as he and his little sister sat on the couch looking over movie trailers.

 

“Can we watch Brave?”

 

“But we already watched that.”

 

“Fine then the new Alice and Wonderland,” Tala said, and Zander nodded before turning on the tv pulling it up. They pulled up the blankets and curled up to one another before the movie started.

 

 

Present-

 

We stopped by to see mum and talked to her about everything that has been happening. I didn’t mention what happened last week, I know people would think why would I not say anything. If I’m being honest, I felt like I shouldn’t, it was like when she was still with us and I wouldn’t tell her what happened to her favorite vase or if another pick at school was picking on me. She already had a lot going on and I didn’t want to upset her. Though when I was always caught lying, she would forgive me and tell me that I can tell her anything. What happened to me, and with…. Him. I would never tell her even if she was here, it’s something she doesn’t need to know.

 

Zander notices this and how I avoided the topic altogether, but he didn’t say anything. He let me talk before he would add in comments of the event or when he did some kind of event at the Garrison. Though he did tell on who my crush was which I was not happy with, so I did what any sister would do, I told her his. We ended up in a small fight, but it was quickly resolved.

 

After we got some ice cream before heading to the movies. I don’t remember what it was as I fell asleep in my brother’s arms like the first night I came home.

 

 

 

 

6 years ago, the day Raven came home-

 

 

“We are home Tala,” Mitch said as they walked into the front door and Tala looked up from her brother’s shoulder.

 

“Want to go see your room?” Zander asked she nodded, and he carried her upstairs. Her room was just across from his and looked the same as it did back at their mum’s place. She looked around at all her old toys and was set down, so she could explore.

 

“We got you some clothes for now since you have grown a little bit in the last few years, but we can go anywhere you would like.” He said but she only looked at him and nodded. She hadn’t said much since the hospital, but it was expected. There was a nicker and Tala turned around staring at the door before looking up at Zander. H just smiled down at her before she took downstairs. Zander quickly followed her down as she ran straight into the glass door.

 

“Oh, Tala!” Zande yelled and picked her up, though she did cry or anything but seemed more confused.

 

“Are you alright?” Mitch asked as he rushed in, looking over her head. She nodded before trying to get out of Zander’s arms. He put her back down and this time opened the door before she bolted into the yard.

 

“Star, Sky!” She squealed and ran into the pasture. Star was nickering and nudging the little girl as Sky was sniffing her hair trying to figure out if it was truly her. It took much coaxing to get Tala to come back inside, but have she been convinced the horses weren’t going anywhere she came inside for dinner. She only ate about half but who knows how much she ate and what she ate so they didn’t push her. Zander took her a bed an hour later and everyone settles for the night. Though she never fell asleep, Tala sat in the door as she waited for the day to arrive. Tala had grown used to sleeping around others and not her own, but she didn’t want to disturb her brother and her uncle.

 

“Tala?” The girl snapped up from her thoughts when her brother walked in to check on her. “You ok?”

 

“Ya, I’m ok, sorry.”

 

“No, it’s ok, what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing, I’ll go to bed,” Tala said and pulled the covers up.

 

“Tala can you tell me what’s wrong?” He asked, and she looked up at him.

 

“I can’t sleep. I’m used to others being around when I sleep.”

 

“Ok, you want to sleep with me.”

 

“I don’t want to disturb you.”

 

“No, you’re not, ok,” Tala nodded, “Come on.” Tala grabbed her pillow and blanket before coming into Zander’s room. It was very different, but it wasn’t their home with mum.

 

“Zander?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Where’s mum?”

 

“Well, Tala she umm.”

 

“I know she’s gone,” Zander paused and looked over. “I know she died, I’m not 7 anymore, I’m 10 so where is she.” Zander was shocked by this, but she was right. Tala was no longer a 7-year-old girl, she was much more mature, she knew a lot more things then they expected but it was something he and Mitch were going to have to get used to it.

 

“How about we go see her tomorrow ok?” Tala nodded once more before settling next to her brother and within minutes was fast asleep.

 

 

The next day Mitch took the two out to go see their mother. Zander hadn’t been there much as his main focus was on his sister but now, he had her. Though before they even got there, Tala demanded that they got to mum’s favorite flower shop. The store owner recognized Zander and Mitch when he looked down. His eyes widen, and he got down to hug her which she expected. After they got caught up, he gave them mum’s favorite flowers before they headed to see. Zander and Mitch stepped back as they watch the young girl walk up to her mother’s grave, setting down the flowers. She looked over next to her mother’s grave and saw her own.

 

They believed she was gone, just like her mother. Though from what she saw at least her brother knew all along. Her uncle was still star struck of her being home, but her brother looked like he had been waiting all this time for her to come back. Tala should be angry at how people gave up on her, but this wasn’t about her. This was about her seeing her mother for the first time since the day Tala last saw her.

 

“Hey, momma.”

 

 

 

-Present-

 

I looked down at her as she was fast asleep in my arms. This was how Tala was when she first came back, she always slept in his room with him. Some nights she would wake up screaming and he would be there to help her. Over time she could sleep in her own room and she was getting more used to the idea of being called Raven. She always listened to both, but Tala was something he and his uncle only called her that. Plus, the whole world and universe think they are in Wales so there was no point to call her Tala. Though it would slip out sometimes when there was an argument, thankful the team knew but Raven stilled preferred to be called Raven and not Tala which I respected.

 

I know her past still haunts her even if it was 6 years ago since she had returned. A lot of people didn’t understand that and that’s why we lied where we were. The press didn’t believe she suffered from any reproductions because she was a child, but they were so wrong. Some nights she would wake up and talk about events that no child or even person should go through. There are even still somethings Raven doesn’t talk about or Zander even knows about. He knows one day he will know but he didn’t know when. Tala or Raven never likes to talk about it. I was surprised she even said anything with what happened last week.

 

I knew that the team would support and help her in any way possible. All they can do is be patient and let her talk about events that happened. After all, technically she was still a child and still fighting the same battles she did many years ago.


	19. London

“Ok do you guys have everything?” Shiro asked as Coran and Zander pushed the last of the bags into the back of the van.

 

“Yep,” Pidge said and throw her backpack in the back.

 

“Linky are you excited to see your Gran Gran,” Leah said as the little boy giggled. “Thanks, got taken him again.”

 

“Ya no problem, they wanted to see London before we meet the queen so,” I said, and she nodded.

 

“Remember Lincoln listen to Raven ok,” Drake said, and the little boy nodded.

 

“Ok,” He said and jumped on me before I caught him.

 

“Behave yourself ok,” Zander said, and I nodded before he kissed my forehead.

 

“Let’s go losers!” Pidge yelled from the back.

 

“That’s a bad word,” Lincoln replied and we all laughed.

 

“Say bye.”

 

“Bye,” Lincoln waved as we headed the car. I strapped him in before jumping in next to him. Lance and Keith jumped in the back with Pidge while Hunk sat with me. Shiro jumped in the driver seat with Allura next to him and we were off to the airport.

 

This week we are going to meet the Queen of England and after doing a charity event that is also be hosted in London. The rest of the teens never been so we thought we would spend a couple of days beforehand to look around the city. Drake and Leah’s little brother was supposed to go to London then get on a train to France where their grandparents live. So, we offered to take him with us.

 

 

We drove for about an hour before we got to the airport. We parked up and got all the bags out. I helped Lincoln put on his backpack before Shiro and Allura took us inside getting us checked in.

 

“Ok, Hunk here are the passports and tickets, Raven you already have the pounds and if you need more exchange this.” He said handing me two hundred dollars.

 

“Your flight is in an hour and a half. Get dinner and call us when you get through security, remember Keith is in charge.” He stated and we all nodded.

 

“Alright behaves and have fun,” Allura said and gave us all a hug before we waved goodbye and headed into the airport.

 

I put Lincoln on my hip as we headed to the food court. We got some food and sat down to eat. Lincoln and I played with the action figures he had, I died in the end. Once we got done we went through the most boring and annoying part, security. For once it was not a pain, the lady immediately recognized us at put us through like this fast system which was created. When we got to the gate we got to our little corner and just hanged out.

 

Lance helped me with math homework, Lincoln played on his tablet. Pidge and Hunk were working on some information collected and Keith was calling Shiro before going to his book.

 

“Raven look it’s Gran Gran,” Lincoln said, and I looked over.

 

“Hi, Ms. Crane.”

 

“Hi darling, so you’re just waiting for your flight.”

 

“Ya, we are, once we are in London we are going to explore the city.”

 

“Oh, lovely who do you have with you?”

 

“This is Lance, he’s helping me with homework.”

 

“Hi.”

 

“Keith is the one laying on Lance and Hunk and Pidge are over there.” Hunk said hello while Pidge just waved.

 

“I hope you all have fun, call me when you get to your hotel.”

 

“Ok, bye Gran Gran!”

 

After about 30 minutes we got on and were off to London. Lincoln laughed as we took off before falling sleep an hour later. Pidge stayed up for another hour before dozing off my shoulder. The boys were already gone with left me. I was doing some more homework before completing it and put in a movie because I can’t sleep on planes. There was a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to Hunk and looked at him confused.

 

“We are landing,” that explains how I watched that explains how I watch three marvels. I just nodded and put my laptop into my bag. Keith and Lance were waking up as well, but my two guys were still out of it.

 

“Did you sleep at all?” Lance asked as Keith picked up Pidge and I grabbed Lincoln.

 

“I can’t on planes.” He nodded and handed me my bag as Hunk took Lincoln’s. We got off the plane and headed to the baggage claim. Pidge woke up at the baggage claim but was still half asleep, so Keith just carried her.

 

When we got to the pickup area, Allura said someone would be holding a Shirogane family sign and there was someone there with one. All through the guy looked like a butler. We all looked at one another confused but went up to him.

 

It was for us and he took us to the massive black van. Lincoln woke up sometime during that and on the way, he was pointing out the window the whole way. We pulled up to a hotel which I thought would be a simple one like the ones I stay at for horse shows, it was nothing simple.

 

“Holy...” Lance said as we walked in. The people at the front desk looked confused until our driver walked up and started talking to them. Immediately their eyes widen, and they took our bags from us before taking us to our rooms. It wasn’t a room it was like a five-bedroom apartment and a luxury one.

 

The driver showed us all the rooms and the kitchen with the grand living room then it was time to pick who would get what room.

 

“Ok, we all agreed that Coran would get his own room. Shiro and Allura would have the best one and girls and boys be separated.” Keith said and we all looked at one another.

 

“I call second best!!” Pidge yelled and took off.

 

“Hey wait up!” Hunk yelled as he and Lance chased after her. I put Lincoln down to go after them as Keith and I just watched.

 

“Let’s find out who got there first.” We found Lance dead on the floor while Pidge and Lincoln jumping on the bed.

 

“I think your boyfriend knows,” I said as Keith helped him up. We got everything sorted for our week stay. The team found me passed out trying to put clothes away. When I woke up I found all of them put away and Lincoln curled up next to me on his tablet.

 

I got myself and him ready as we all headed out into the city. My mum would bring us here once after we visited Wale’s which we did every year. My uncle would try and continue it. He had brought us to London for a business trip during the summer and one of his men showed us around. So, I did the same thing showed them everything I saw, along with the new things.

 

“Can we go on the wheel; can we go on the wheel!”

 

“Ok, ok,” I said and picked up Lincoln as he demanding to go on the London Eye. We headed and got back to the hotel late. Everyone was in bed and Lincoln stayed with me that night. The next day I got I’m ready for his trip to France where his Gran is. We all headed out to the train station and waited for her.

 

“Gran Gran!” Lincoln yelled and ran into his grandmother’s arms.

 

“Oh, hello darling how was your day in London.”

 

“It was so much fun, we went on the wheel, saw Big Ben and the queens big house. And Raven is staying in this big hotel room and I could see all of London from her bedroom.”

 

“Wow sounds like you had a lot of fun.” She said before turning to me. “Thank you for bring him over.”

 

“Oh, you are more than welcome,” I said as we hugged.

 

“Bye!!” Lincoln yelled as he and his grandmother boarded the train.

 

“Can we go get food I’m starving,” Hunk said and we all laughed. We got on our train back toward the hotel and stopped at a small restaurant. A group of teenagers on break saw us and asked us for pictures.

 

We gladly took them before getting our food to go and headed back to the hotel. Once in our apartment, we gathered around the couches and watched some tv. The phone rang, and Keith got up to answer. He growled and stocked back over before sitting next to his boyfriend.

 

“What was it?”

 

“The press is outside the hotel and are asking to talk to us.”

 

“What did you say?”

 

“No, so they are calling the cops to get rid of them.” He replied, and we just laughed. Pidge and I looked out the window at them and laughed when the sirens of the cops got louder and watch some scattered before the showed up.

 

 

The next day Coran, Shiro, and Allura got in and we went over the plans with the queen then the charity meeting we will be attending. After we just hung out and Shiro went down getting a few beers. It was funny to see Lance complaining that he’s boyfriend can have a beer, but he can’t. He even posted about it and you could see Pidge drinking a juice box in the back.

 

“Do I have to wear a dress?” Pidge complained as Allura straighten mine out.

 

“Because it is proper, and we are meeting the Queen of England.”

 

“You sound like Allura,” She said, and I laughed.

 

“She just excited,” Allura states as we follow her out to meet the boys.

 

“Oh my god, Pidge you look so cute!”

 

“Shut up Lance!” She yelled as her face was beet red.

 

“Remember we are meeting the Queen of England so behave and no remarks or anything. Is that understood?” Shiro said and we all nodded.

 

We headed down got into our cars. Shiro and Black pulled out first and we followed them through the streets of London. The palace came in sight as we headed toward the back entrance. The guards saw us and opened the gates as we pulled in.

 

Pidge and I hopped out of my car and walked up the steps with the others. The lions followed closely behind as we walked in.

 

“This way Paladins, you will be meeting the Queen shortly.” He stated and led us into a room. We wait for a little when he came back and opened the doors for us. Immediately we were greeted by photographers as we walked out.

 

“Your majesty.”

 

“Princess Allura it’s good to officially meet you.” The Queen said, and they shook hands. The rest of us introduce ourselves to her before she led us into a room to talk.

 

“I just wanted to thank you all for protecting my home, even if it meant revealing a big secret.”

 

“It was our pleasure to fight for you,” Shiro said and she nodded.

 

“Soredemo taihendesu”Shiro's eyes widen as the rest of us looked confused.

 

“I didn’t know you spoke Japanese.”

 

“I speak many languages, Spanish, French, Samoan, I’m still working on my Altman though.” She said, and we laughed.

 

“Ydych chi'n siarad Cymraeg?” (Do you speak Welsh?) I asked, and she just smiled.

 

“Wrth gwrs,” (of course) she said as I smiled.

 

“Come the people want to see us.” She said and stood up. She led us up a flight for stairs before we came up to a balcony, the one that you always see on tv. We all waved as the crowd cheered.

 

I smiled and waved at all of them when the hairs on the back of my neck raised. I looked around and out of the corner of my eyes, something shined. I grabbed my bayard and lunged at the Queen, blocked the bullet with my blade.

 

“Your majesty we have to go, RBR,” Shiro said and lead her away. Lance pulled out his rifle and Keith his sword as the three of us stood there looking. I notched an arrow and fired from where the shot came from. The person dodged and retreated into the trees.

 

“Go I’ll prove cover,” Lance said, and we nodded. I put my disk on before jumping off the railing with Keith close behind. My suit was completely formed when I landed and took off running in the direction of the person through the crowd.

 

We pushed through the crowd and saw the man run around the corner. Keith ran into an alleyway as I went around the corner. I got close enough before lunging and pulled him to the ground. He grabbed his gun and fired at me as I used my blade to block the shots. When his bullets ran out, I fired back and cut his hand causing him to drop his gun. He grabbed a knife from his boot and changed when a sword was at his throat.

 

“Let’s not stab anyone today agree? Drop the knife,” Keith order and he immediately dropped and there was a click when I felt a gun barrel to my head

 

“Slice the guy I shot yours,” a man behind me said as I raised my hands. “Now let mine go and yours will live.” A blue blur appeared, and Keith and I smiled at one another. The man screamed and dropped his gun when Lance shot his hand. I spun around and kicking him in the head, causing him to slam into the wall.

 

“Or maybe you both just surrender?” I said and pointed my bow at him.

 

“Nice work Lance!” Keith yelled as the Cuban boy jumped down and jogged over. We cuffed them and waited for the police to pull up and took them away.

 

We ran back into the palace and ran in when the guards immediately pointed their guns at us. Soon as they saw that we were paladins, they lowered their weapons and lead to where the Queen was being held.

 

“The assassins have been arrested,” I stated, and she nodded.

 

“How many?”

 

“Two, we don’t believe there are any more, but the police are looking into it.”

 

“Thank you for going after them, would all of you like a drink.” She said and poured some whiskey.

 

“We’re good,” Keith denied and we all nodded even though Lance seemed disappointed.

 

“Very well,” she said and poured herself one. We talked some more before we headed back to the hotel for the rest of the night since we had the charity event tomorrow.

 

“I’m heading to bed,” I said, and everyone said goodnight as I shut the door before flopping on my bed and falling asleep.

 

 

 


	20. His Goodbye Part 1

_“You can’t hide forever!”_

_I spun around looking for the source but all I could see is darkness._

_“Show yourself!”_

_“Don’t worry we will see each other soon enough.... little one.” That’s when the purple eyes appeared in front of me._

I gasped as I sat up and looked around before signing. He’s not here, their safe, I thought when Pidge walked in.

 

“We are leaving in 30, Hunk made some pancakes. You ok?”

 

“Ya, I’m just hot,” I said and headed for a shower. Once I was done I got into my casual clothes and got some food.

 

“We ready to go?” Shiro asked and we all nodded. We all got into the van and drove to the event which was located in Green Park.

 

“Cayden Covey,”

 

“Shiro it’s good to see you again.” The man said before his eyes landed on me and my eyes widen. We both just stared at one another before breaking the contact.

 

“It’s good to meet you all. I just want to go over a few things before we go out there.” He said as the adults walked off to go talk.

 

“Raven, you ok?” Hunk asked as I didn’t take my eyes off of him.

 

“I’m not sure,” I said.

 

“Do you know him?” Lance asked.

 

“Something like that,” I said before looking over a few things.

 

 

“Is everyone good?” Cayden asked, and everyone nodded. We all were heading out to the stage when a hand stopped me, and I turned around.

 

“If you do anything, I will kill them. Just like in your dreams.” Cayden dictated as I just glared before nodding.

 

“Good, Tala.” He whispered in my ear sending a shiver down my spine as he walked passed me. I turned around and watched him walk onto the stage. I stood there frozen before getting out my gaze and walked on. I have to stop this.

 

 

“Hello everyone, my name is Cayden Covey, I am an ambassador for victims and families that have been affected by the Galra. I know a lot of people have family members they have lost and so I have. One of those people was Nora Williams.” My head snapped up and I looked at him, no he is not.

 

“She was a dear friend of mine, I watch her children grow up and become wonderful people. Nora was a great mother and dearly loved them. Sadly, though she was taken away by the Galra and her daughter was lost until she was found years later. It’s a tragedy of what happened to a young vibrant woman. At one point we were even lovers at one point a...”

 

“No.” Immediately his head snapped over to me as I stared back on the break of tears.

 

“You little....” he growled before I interrupted him.

 

“She never loved you, you’re not the man she loved. The man she loved was kind, caring,” I said as I stocked toward him, getting in between him and my friends. “He protected us from the likes of you until he couldn’t anymore.”

 

“Do you know Nora Williams, you never even met her. You were probably too young to even remember when it happened.”

 

“2007, September 24, Nora Williams found dead in an abandon warehouse. Her daughter nowhere to be found, the cameras in the building were turned off so no one knew who killed her.” I pointed straight at him as he glared.

 

“And how could I forget that you pulled the trigger!” I screamed, and it was silent.

 

“I’m not afraid, not anymore, Sombra.” He snarled before stepping down from his podium. All the sudden something smashed through the wall and slammed into me.

 

 

Raven hit the ground and rolled before throwing her blade into the ground. She flipped up and landed on it to slid back before coming to a halt and stood up.

 

The team all had their weapons out as people scattered and screaming as a tall figure walked out from the ruble, Lotor. Raven glared as he just smiled at her as sentries ran out from where he came from and surrounded the team.

 

“I warned you Tala.” He tusked and shook his head. Sombra pulled off a necklace and the purple eyes stared back before he looked at the team. “I’ll deal with you lot later.”

 

Sombra looked back at her as large black wings rose up high. Raven just stood there and watch as he pulled out his sword.

 

“Raven what are you doing!!” Pidge yelled but she didn’t answer.

 

“What is she thinking?” Lance stated, Keith looked at them before turning back to her, that’s when he lunged at her.

 

 

Raven jumped off the blade at the last second and slammed it into his back, causing Sombra to crash into the ground.

 

“Raven look out!” Her eyes widen as she spun around to see Lotor heading straight for her when there was as a streak of red that slammed into him.

 

“You alright.” He called out.

 

“Yep, thanks though,” Raven said and smiled before turning back to Sombra.

 

” Give me your best shot child.”

 

“Gladly.” Her grip on her blade tightened before she charged.

 

 

 

 

 

Raven crashed to the ground after being thrown through a statue. She sat before springing up as a sword came down were she sat. Raven notched her bow and fired before landing and swinging at Sombra. He ducked as the arrow flew past him and blocked Raven’s blade.

 

“You have gotten stronger like this.” He said pushing down before Raven pushed back.

 

“Pain will do that to you sometimes,” Raven said and ducked before swinging out at his back. Sombra blocked and swung slicing her shoulder.

 

Raven cried in pain but notched an arrow and fired before jumped away. It clipped his cheek, cut his ear. He screamed with rage and his ears flattened on his head baring his canines before charging. Raven only had seconds to jump as a sword stabbed into the ground where she stood.

 

Raven notched another arrow and fired. Keith ducked as an arrow flew past him before blocking as Lotor swung down. He already had a cut on his calf but kept going.

 

Keith’s sword turned into a scythe before he swung out. Lotor flipped back as Keith kept advancing as he swung. Keith jumped up and slammed it down where Lotor stood but he already moved out the way. He raised it as it turned back into its sword form before throwing it. Lotor blocked and watch it hit the ground but didn’t see Keith.

 

Before Lotor could do anything, Keith was already in the air and slammed on top of him. Keith started punching him into the face multiple times before Lotor could get a grip and throw the boy off.

 

Keith landed near his sword and grabbed it before giving a battle cry as he charges. They both started swing at each other over and over again. Their swords locked as they both fought when Keith looked behind Lotor.

 

Raven had a laceration on her shoulder, a cut on her back. Sweat poured down her face as was clearly was getting tired but was still going but he doesn’t know how long she would last.

 

Keith looked backed at Lotor dove to the side causing him to fall as Keith foot collided with his face knocking him down. Keith took off sprinting toward Raven.

 

“Raven!” Keith yelled, and her head wiped around to see him running toward her as hers and Sombra’s sword locked.

 

“No, get back! This is my...” She tried to say before Sombra grabbed her by the arm and throw her. Raven’s back collided into a building causing the wall to crack before she fell to the ground limp.

 

Keith change direction and ran to her side. Raven slowly sat up on shaken arms and legs. He placed his hand on her back causing her head snap up ready fight but soon relaxing seeing who it was.

 

“I’ll be ok.” She said as he helped her up. Keith wrapped his arm around her waist and put her uninjured arm around his shoulder.

 

There was a cracking sound causing Keith to look up before shoving Raven off to the side. Raven hit the ground and rolled up and looked.

 

“Keith!!” She heard some screamed probably Lance, as dark magic slammed into his chest and throw him through the wall. Raven looked back to see what had fired the shot as her eyes wide.

 

Sombra’s eyes glowed dark purple as his hand cracked with the magic that had shot her friend.

 

“What did you do! What did you do to him!! She screamed before standing up, horrified.

 

“I made myself and him strong with a little help. Didn’t you do that.”

 

“It was an accident.” She said as Sombra drew his sword once more. Raven looked over and saw her bayard. She looked at it and Sombra before launching for it. All the sudden she was slammed near the wall that Keith crashed through. Raven looked up to see Sombra with his sword drawn.

 

The paladins looked over as a blood hurling scream rang out. Sombra took a stepped back revealing Raven as she struggled. Raven’s bloody hands clutched onto the sword that was pierced her side and through the wall as she tried to rip it out, but it was no use.

 

“Raven!” Pidge yelled and ran trying help when a sentry blocked her. Raven’s head snapped up as she looked up as Sombra stocked up to her.

 

“I’m not going to kill you,” He said grabbing her face, forcing Raven to look at him. “I’m taking you back, and you’re going to be what you were always meant to be.” She growled at him before her eyes rolled back and she went limp.

 

 

 


	21. His Goodbye Part 2

Sombra tusked and let her go before looking into the hole in the wall. Keith laid unconscious though it was clearly visible as purple fur crept down his arm.

 

“I told you he was one of you,” Sombra stated as Lotor stood next to him.

 

“I’m taking him back to join my generals.”

 

“I don’t think he will join you willingly.”

 

“That’s the fun part, anyway we have a job to finish,” Lotor said when vines sprung out of the ground where the stood. Sombra flew up as Lotor jumped out the way.

 

“Stay away from them!” Pidge screamed as the others ran to stand next to her.

 

“This is the end paladins. Either you let us go and we take our prizes, or you die fighting.”

 

“Never.”

 

Sombra just laughed as Lotor smiled, “uhh, so be it.”

 

 

“Lo....t!”

 

“Co.... on!”

 

“.... unk!”

 

“Pi....be.nd... uo!”

 

“Ahhhhh!”

 

I gasped as my head snapped up and I looked around. What’s going on? I looked down to see a long sword in my side, that’s means. That’s when my eyes landed on the scene in front of me. Hunk and Lance laid on the ground, unconscious. Shiro was going against Lotor and was taken down. Pidge struggling to get up as Sombra stocked toward her.

 

“No, no, no.” I grabbed the sword the tried to pull it out, but it was no use. “No, No!!” I screamed and fought, “get away from them!”

 

This has to be a dream, this has been! I thought but it wasn’t, I was in pain every time I tried to move the sword, but I ignored it. I need to get to them now. The voice in my head screamed at me to get to them, protect, fight but I couldn’t. I couldn’t move with this sword in my side.

 

“Leave her alone!” I screamed as I watched Sombra pick up Pidge by the throat. “No, please, please stop it, stop it!”

 

That’s when I started kicking it, it started to move. I kept kicking and kicked as I watch Pidge struggle, then all I saw was red.

 

 

Sombra roared and dropped Pidge, clutching his hand backing away. There was a laceration across it, he looked over to see what cut him when his eyes widen. His sword stood straight up in the ground, a couple of meters away. Sombra snapped his eyes in the other directions and something slammed into him, sending him across the yard.

 

“Oh gods,” Lotor stated and Sombra looked up, red eyes stared back at him as they snarled, a warning.

 

“Raven?” The snarling stopped, and the figure turned around.

 

Pidge’s eyes widen as the girl she knew turned around. Raven’s ears pinned to her head and she back away when she saw Pidge’s face. She looked terrified of her.

 

 

“You didn’t tell them did you.” Raven spun around as Sombra stood up. “Of course, you didn’t, you’re afraid of what they would think of you.” He laughed

 

“Shut up,” Raven growled.

 

“As a killer, a monster,” He said standing up with his wings full out making him look bigger. “You were afraid that they would shun you for what you are. Your own brother would leave you after finding out his sisters is the daughter of the man who killed your own mother.”

 

“Shut up!”

 

“Admit it Tala! You’re afraid of being what you always meant to be! Your powerful and you should be at my side while we take what should be ours...... daughter.”

 

“You are not a father.”

 

“Speak to me like that again child.”

 

“You can’t control me!” She screamed, and it was quiet as everyone just watched.

 

“Not anymore. You were never a father. A father is the first man who that girls trust and protects while you didn’t give a damn about me.” Raven stated as her bracelets started glowing.

 

“You will never be my father.

 

Just like I will never be your daughter!” Raven crosses her arms over chest before swinging them out as 2-foot blades shoot out of her bracelets. The double blades the paladins seen Guardian use before, Raven was Guardian all along.

 

“If you want my friends, you have to get through me.” She growled and Sombra just signed.

 

“So be it.”

 

Raven took a step back before charging. Sombra drew his sword and stood ready as she flipped and jump straight into the air before spinning down. Sombra jumped out the way as she slammed her blades down.

 

Raven flung one of her blades before charging. Sombra blocked as Raven advanced. Raven ducked under his sword and kick at Sombra’s face when he grabbed her leg and threw her across the yard. Raven went on the defense as Sombra charged.

 

“Come we got to go!” Shiro said helped Hunk up.

 

“No, we have to help her,” Lance stated and tried to stand on his own before his collapsed. Thankfully Pidge had a hold of him.

 

“Raven will be fine, we have to trust her,” Shiro replied and they can only nod.

 

“You’re not going anywhere.” They turned around as Lotor sprinted, but he was quickly knocked to the side by another body. Lotor and Sombra sat up to see Raven changed. Sombra growled before getting up and countering. A bell sound rang out as both blades clashed.

 

“That’s the girl I remember!” Sombra commented and Raven growled before pushing Sombra aside, block Lotor’ s sword. The Voltron team evacuated as Raven fought on.

 

Raven blocked and duck as both soldiers advanced. She threw her blade at Lotor knocking him back focused on Sombra. Their blades clashed repeatedly. Raven’s other blade attached back to her bracelets before she jumps into the air and slammed down. Sombra blocked and knocked Raven back. She lunged before Lotor clocked her in the face.

 

Raven rolled to the ground before coming to a stop as slowly sat up. She spits out the horrible copper taste in her mouth before standing back up.

 

“Just give up Tala.” Sombra yelled, “you can’t win.” Raven snarled when her ears flickered up and a smiled grew on her face.

 

“Right I can’t,” she said and stood up tall. “But did you forget that I’m not the only hybrid here!” Sombra was confused as Lotor knew what she meant and turned. Something slammed into Lotor and Raven did the same to Sombra.

 

“You’re purple.”

 

“Ya, I don’t remember how that happened. Also, when you said there were others out here, I didn’t know you meant yourself.” Keith said gripping his knife which turned into a blade.

 

“I didn’t,” she stated. “I got Sombra.”

 

“Lotor.”

 

“Go.”

 

They split, and Raven lunged at Sombra. Sombra blocked before grabbing her by the scruff and throwing her. Raven quickly got to her feet, blocked a blow from Sombra.

 

Kick, swing, block, throw, slice ran through Raven’s head before Sombra snatched her by the throat and flew straight into the air. She tried to break free, but it was no use. Before she knew it, Sombra let go and fired. Raven smashes through two buildings before slamming into the ground. Sombra just watches for any movements, there was nothing, she laid limp. He turned around and flew back to see Lotor and Keith fighting. He was about to fly down when the fur on the back of his next stood up.

 

“Sombra!!!”

 

They all spun around and Sombra quickly dodged as something flew past him as it crashed to the ground. Black wings rose from the dust and someone sat there before looking up.

 

Red eyes stared at Sombra as he growled and attacked. Raven drew her blades and lunged. They clashed sending them both back. Raven’s eyes began to glow before she fired. Sombra dodged before firing back.

 

They kept going at it over and over. Shooting, block, clashing, crashing down before fly straight back into the fight. The people in the area evacuated soon as they found out Sombra was the area. Military and police blocked the area, so no one could go in or out of the fight zone though they didn’t do much. All they did was watch the light show as both sides clashed with one another.

 

Raven fired down on Sombra who blocked. They clash once again before they flew back. Lighting surrounded Raven before she fired as Sombra countered attacked.

 

“Give up Tala! You can’t win anymore,” He screamed as his magic was getting closer as Raven struggled. “You're weak, just like him but we can make you stronger. Just give in!” Raven opened her eyes and her eyes widen at the one she knew straight back.

 

“Please stop this.” Tears started to mix with the blood and she looked away.

 

“I’m sorry Cayden,” Raven whispered before going overpower.

 

“No!!” The voice came back as the magic was gone before they crashed.

 

 

 

I rolled onto the ground and just laid there panting before slowing sitting up. He just laid there limp, tears started running down my face when I heard something snarled. My wrist blade activated as I stood up. A black creature snarled and growled as it sat on all fours before looking back at me with purple eyes.

 

“You, I’ll kill you!” It screamed and crawled at. I growled and charged before swinging my blade. It screamed in pain as my blade pierced him.

 

“This is what you get,” I growled and stabbed him my other blade. “For everything that you did to me... Sombra.” I ripped out my blades, he screamed and backed away as his body was falling apart before he froze and turned to dust.

 

“Tala?” I looked up and my eyes widen. We both just stared at one, all the sudden the world started spinning and I collapsed, immediately putting my hands to my side.

 

“Tala!!” I heard him scream and run next to me. I let go off my side and saw blood.

 

“Easy you’re going to be ok,” He said as I felt him pull me against him.

 

I shut my eyes from the pain as a hand pressed on the wound and there was crackling sound. That’s when the pain starts to disappear, and I relaxed. I slowly looked down, the stab wound from earlier it was gone. My head spun around as we stared at one another. He let me go before standing up and backed away. I followed suit as we just stared at one another when he spoke.

 

“I know with everything that happened that you should never forgive me. I just wanted to let you know.” He said as tears formed in his eyes along with mine.

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you or your mother and I would never harm her. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry for everything. You shouldn’t have been involved and I....” He said when he froze, and I wrapped my arms around him.

 

“You never meant to hurt her, you never met to hurt me. I forgive you, I’m just glad you’re back, Cayden.” He wrapped his arms around me tight. We both just cried in each other’s arms. We pulled apart and he held my face with a smile.

 

“God you look just like her,” I just laughed as he whipped the tears.

 

That’s when there was a screamed we both turned around. My ears flick up as I listened when my eyes widen.

 

“Keith? Keith!” I launched myself into the air with my dad close behind. Keith was surrounded by Galra sentries and Lotor was no were to be found. His side was bleeding as he swayed like he was going to pass out at moment.

 

I slammed my blades into the ground before I started slicing through them. My dad was not far behind as we cut through them to get the Keith. I quickly grabbed him as he was about to collapse, and my dad stood by.

 

“Well, well, well,” we looked up as Lotor stood there. My dad growled and drew his sword as I held an unconscious Keith.

 

“Look who is back, dear old Cayden. My father would be devastated that his most prized soldier is gone.” Lotor smirked and drew his own sword as we stood our ground.

 

“Tala get your friend out here,” my father said without turning around.

 

“No, I’m not leaving you.”

 

“You don’t have a choice, go.” I held my ground and he looked back at me.

 

“Tala please,” I gritted my teeth and looked away before picking Keith in my arms and fled the scene. The clashing of swords disappeared as I came up to a café. I laid Keith down onto one of the booths and pulled out the table out. Once I pulled out my medical supplies before I pulled off his shirt to see the wound. I cleaned it before wrapping it tightly to stop the bleeding. Glass broke behind me and I listened for a minute before swinging my blade but stopped.

 

“Thank god it’s just you,” I sighed as Red looked at me before going over to her paladin. I watched her slowly walk over and sniff his hand. A rumble came from her before she tried to get him to respond. “He’s ok, just resting.” Red looked at me before going back to Keith.

 

“Can you call the team to get him out of here but don’t tell Grey where I’m going,” I said and went to leave when she rumbled in response.

 

“No, I don’t want her to get involved in this, please,” she only stared at me before nodding and sat next to Keith. “Thank you.” I quickly ran out of there and flew toward the battle, that’s when my heart stopped for a split second. Oh no, I pushed myself faster and landed onto a nearby build. Lotor and my father clashed swords as Lotor knocked out his sword.

 

“No!” I screamed as Lotor drove his sword in my father’s chest. I couldn’t move, I was frozen. Lotor pulled his sword out as my father fell to the ground. He looked up at me and smiled before getting on his ship and flying off. I quickly jumped down and ran to his side.

 

“No, no, no, just hold on,” I said putting my hands on the wound.

 

“Tala stop.”

 

“No, you’re going to be ok.”

 

“Tala, Tala, Raven.” My eyes snapped up as I stared at him. “Stop, there is no use.”

 

“No, there as to be away, I can’t lose you, not again, I can’t.” I cried looking down as I felt a hand hold my face.

 

“You didn’t have me for 7 years and have become a beautiful, strong young woman. I’m so proud you and everything you have ever done. You didn’t need me to become who you are. You and your brother had each other and have become great people after everything that happened.     I love you.”

 

“I love you too Cayden,”

 

“But there is someone you need to help, she doesn’t know that ev...ry thi…” He started saying when he closed his eyes and his head fell to the side.

 

“Cayden, Cayden, dad, dad please, no,” I cried holding his hand tighter as I listened and hope. That’s when I heard his last heartbeat and I broke down. I held on tighter when firing begun in the city. I looked up as a small galra cruiser and fighters bombed the city. I looked back at my father and squeezed my eyes shut.

 

“I’m so sorry, I love you, goodbye.” I let go and ran before flying up. Tears ran down my face, but that sadness soon turned to anger. This ends today.

 

 

3rd person

 

Raven landed on the Shard building as the galra cruiser fired upon the city.

 

“Hold it!” Lotor commanded and all firing stopped when he spotted her. Raven’s head was down as her right arm was across her chest, the galra solute.

 

“Vrepit Sa,” she spoke as the soldiers in the ship looked at Lotor.

 

“Sir?”

 

“Open the hanger doors.” They looked at one another before opening them. Raven looked up as he blades activated.

 

“Sir?”

 

“Shut the doors now!” Lotor order as Raven flew straight for them and through the hangar doors as they shut behind her.

 

“She got in!” A Lieutenant yelled when there was an explosion behind them.

 

“What was that?!” They brought up the footage of Raven above the ship. She hung in mid-air before spinning back down through the ship.

 

“Deploy our fighters and get us out of here, but I want her alive!” Raven flew back up as 20 fighters appeared. Raven retreated back as the galra cruises left earth. She swung back around, grabbing one of the fighters before throwing it into another one.

 

 _I have to get out the city_ , Raven thought and flew out with them closely behind. Taking them out as she headed farther from the city. About five fighters were left, Raven turned around and took down another but didn’t see the one directly behind her. Raven screamed as she was shot and crashed into the forest as two other ships appeared.

 

 

Raven opened her eyes as there was fire fight above her, she didn’t have much time. She grabbed her tag before ripping it off and clicked the button for it to record.

 

“Hey guys, I wanted to let you know that I’m sorry for not telling you the truth. It’s something that I wanted to hide until I could anymore. Please don’t hate on Keith for what he is. He didn’t know until Christmas what he was. I’m ok, but I’m not coming back. You need to find another Grey paladin what I puts everyone at risk and I can’t lose any more people. Please take care of the animals, I love you guys so much. I’m so sorry and…”

 

“There she is!” Raven looked over to see Galra troops running to her with guns drawn. She winced as she stood up with her blades ready to fight but collapsed, from pain and blood loss. 

 

“Get away from her!” Someone yelled as her eyes close. There was fighting around her when a hand on her shoulder and she lashed out.

 

“It’s ok, you’re safe.” They said, and she relaxed as they picked her up.

 

“Just hold on Tala.”

 

 

 

 

The team just sat there as the recording ended. Zander covers his eyes with his hands as tears streamed down his face. Pidge was curled up with Allura rubbing her back, wiping her own tears. Lance and Hunk sat together unable to speak. Coran was in the medic bay looking after Keith as Grey just sat in the corner, clearly upset. They found Keith as a galran but that didn’t matter to them as they had to get him to the pods. Shiro, Pidge and Zander went on the look for Raven using her tag, but it was all they found of her tag in the middle of the forest and a pool of blood. Her bayard was found by authorities not far from where Sombra or Cayden’s body was.

 

“We will find her,” they all looked up at Shiro stood in front of them all.

 

“We will find Raven and we will bring her home.” 

 

The End 

 

 

 


	22. Final Book

It's been 2 months and still no sign of Raven. They don't know if she will ever return and what if she doesn't. What if someone takes the mantle of being the next Grey Paladin but they won't except it. They believe they don't deserve it. Or what if Raven is found and returns even if she didn't want to, find out in.....


End file.
